


Farm Days

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Chaptered, Farm Work, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Summer Vacation, shy guys - Freeform, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "I said watch out, Liam I called your name like five times" He stated regaining his breath. Liam was confused, was it horse poop? Looking down, Liam saw a cluster of flowers growing out of the dirt."You need to watch where you're going" Zayn stated lightly as he went back to his work, leaving Liam a little dumbfounded."Great, he's good with animals and loves nature" Liam musedOr where Liam spends another summer at his Aunt and Uncles farm. Hoping that Zayn, the new farmhand, would notice him in a different light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, ready for a new fic?  
> Hope you're all doing well.  
> On a side note, this isn't "new" per say, I actually wrote this a few years back. During my Beyond Words fic, kinda forgot about it haha  
> But yeah, hope you enjoy it!  
> Be sure to comment, like and comment. Let's me know that people are enjoying it.  
> Own nothing, any mistakes are my own

       It had already been a month and a half since Liam came to stay at his Aunt and Uncles farm. Well a month and a half into his summer vacation that is. Don't get Liam wrong he  _loved_ it here, he spent most of his summer here regardless. This however, is only the second time he was able to help out with the chores and such. He was older now, more capable and ready and willing to work. It was also the second time he had the pleasure of meeting the new permanent ranch hand Zayn. Zayn was different than most people Liam knew. Not bad different but despite being the same age he almost treated him with a....how should he put it...kid gloves?

_"No Liam don't lift so much"  
"Liam it's okay, making two trips won't waste time"  
"Liam, slow down or you'll hurt yourself"_

 

Liam wasn't a little kid anymore and he knew Zayn was, hopefully, just looking out for him. Though for some reason he thinks Zayn actually likes picking on him that way. Liam may or may not blush at the way Zayn says his name, carefully but with a playful tone mixed in. It also didn't help that he always used Liam's favorite horse Clompy. Okay he named him when he was five, so what? Zayn treated him really well and he seemed to really care about the other animals too. Something about him made Liam happy. Not just normal happy but nervous in the stomach, I can't wait to see you everyday happy.

"I wonder if Zayn feels the same way?" Liam thought as he threw feed to the chickens, a large group gathering around his feet. Looking down at the sea of white and brown Liam laughed,

"Slow down Nancy, you'll make yourself sick"

"You too Yolanda, there is enough for everyone" Liam heard a quiet laugh, Zayn was walking by with a bag of seeds.

"Be careful with Linda, she'll eat it  _all_ if you don't scold her now and then" He chuckled, Liam surprised he remembered their names, or that he used them at all. Stepping over the cluster of chickens and moving to the fence Liam chuckled a little.

"I'm surprised you remember all their names and you can tell them apart too..." He commented as Zayn laughed again,

"I know  _all_ the animals names here, you did name all of them right?" He replied walking away, as he so often did, leaving Liam with that feeling in his chest like usual. Turning back and looking down to see a single chicken Liam sighed,

"I have no idea either Gerti" He said, the chicken making a low cluck and walking away.

   

 

      

     It was only around eleven and Liam had collected the eggs, fed the chickens and slopped the pigs. Poor Pete the pig got slopped on by accident and Liam felt Pete would be mad at him forever now.

"LIAM!" Aunt Dot called as Liam turned to see her at the house, waving him over. Walking over past the large oak tree with the fun wood swing, he made it to the back porch.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Liam asked, hoping nothing bad happened. His Aunt nodded,

"I'm fine. It's just the junk man is coming tomorrow, tell your Uncle if he gets a Droid make sure it speaks Bocchi" She reminded him, Liam sighed.

"Well last time he was here we didn't have much of a choice, but I'll remind him" Liam commented as his Aunt shrugged. 

"I have to check on the cows fast, then I'll be back for lunch" Liam stated, turning to leave again.

"Oh Zayn is out there too, bring him back for lunch too please" Dot stated. Liam waving as he headed to the barn. He spotted a figure moving in the shadows of the interior, inhaling deeply and hoping he  _wouldn't_ make a fool of himself, Liam entered the barn.

"I know and that's what  _I_ told him" Zayn spoke to the one cow, who mooed in return.

"Well I don't know, the whole thing could be a  _big_ disaster" He sighed petting her head,

"Oh Martha, you're such a good listener" He stated as Martha chewed her cud. Liam laughed slightly as Zayn jumped at his sudden appearance. 

"Do you always talk to the animals like this?" Liam asked playfully, walking over to Martha's pen.

" _You_ do too" Zayn stated as Liam felt a blush creep up his cheeks, Zayn turned back to the cows.

"They need to know you care, otherwise they won't trust you. Besides I  _like_ talking to them and I don't need your judgments" He added in a snappy tone, leaving the barn. Liam groaned to himself, that  _wasn't_ the outcome he was hoping for at all. Feeling guilty at the  _clear_ miscommunication, Liam went to leave.

"I'll see you for my two o clock Martha" Liam stated before walking fast, well basically running after him. Zayn made good distance and was already to the house before Liam got halfway there. Panting as he reached the backdoor, his Aunt and Uncle were already at the table eating.

"Where...where's Zayn?" Liam breathed as his Aunt laughed. Wiping her mouth on her napkin, she looked at her husband.

"Sometimes he eats out by the garden. You know, where the metal table is" She answered as Liam grabbed his own plate and ran back outside again, throwing a "Thank you" there way.

 

  
    

 

     Walking a little slower this time, he didn't want scare Zayn again or seem too eager.  Despite...feeling a bit eager anyway, but  _he_ didn't have to know. Liam turned the corner and found Zayn sitting at a small metal table in his Aunt's garden. One of her favorite past times was gardening and the fact the garden was so big to begin with, pretty much showed it to be true. The rose bushes were showing sign's of blooming and her lilies were already bursting with color. The sunflowers were taller than Liam this year, which made him smile. Liam didn't blame Zayn for sitting here at all, it was one of Liam's favorite places on the farm. Clearing his throat, Zayn semi-glanced his way and went back to eating his food. Liam shifted his weight from one foot to the other, Zayn clearly not caring if he stayed or not.

"I...I talk to them too" Liam began, the sound of a small garden fountain running nearby.

"I know, we already covered this" Zayn replied in a flat tone, Liam nodded slightly.

"I wasn't making fun of you Zayn" He added as he heard a small sigh. Zayn waved him over, Liam grinned and sat down across from him.

"I know Liam. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across as rude...its just, some people can be nasty you know?" Zayn explained, sounding a bit softer than before. Liam knew  _exactly_ what he was talking about. How badly people could treat you over small things. Liam nodded as he took a bite of his lunch. They sat in silence for a bit until Liam spoke up again.

"Caring about the animals isn't anything to be embarrassed about" He said softly, Zayn looked away.

"I know" He replied, almost sheepishly, leaving Liam feeling stupid yet again. Gathering his plate and glass, Zayn got up to leave.

"Better get back to it" He said, despite it seeming like he had something else to say. He left Liam alone at the table. He let out a sigh as soon as he saw Zayn turn the bend,

"I'm so stupid....I think he hates me now" He exhaled as he finished his own lunch...alone.  
      
    

 

     

    

      After finishing his lunch and a few other small chores, Liam had to groom the horses. Which he  _really_ enjoyed because he got to spend more time with Clompy. Humming as he reached the stables, Clompy neighed happily as he entered.

 "Hi Clompy, whose's ready for some TLC?" Liam asked as Clompy nodded, well for as much as a horse could. Liam grinned and grabbed the brush. Starting with a face hug and kiss like always, Liam worked on brushing knots out of his mane.

"So I talked to Zayn today. Well....I think I really upset him actually. You see, I made a joke about him talking to the animals and it was supposed to be a lighthearted joking moment but instead he got snappy and I feel really bad. I mean I talk to all of you too....I thought it could be like a mutual understanding thing" Liam explained, Clompy was silent.

 "I tried to apologize but he kinda ignored it and I don't know how  _or_ when to try again" Liam finished as Clompy neighed loudly.

"I know right? Maybe you could try to talk to him for me, you spend enough time together" Liam commented as he moved down to brush Clompy's back.

"It's just something about him you know?" Liam added, despite not being able to put it into words himself. Clompy neighed again, the other horses neighing in addition, causing Liam to laugh.

"Thanks everyone, you really know how to cheer up a guy" Liam chuckled as he finished with Clompy and moved to Death Wind the Spiral, okay so he was five  _and_ had a bad day when he named that one. After finishing with him, he heard someone enter the stable. Liam peaked out from behind Lady Ann to see Zayn looking for the horse brush.

"Sorry, beat you too it" Liam joked as Zayn saw him and walked over. Patting Lady Ann's face Zayn sighed,

"I was hoping to spend some time with them before dark today" He stated as Liam nodded.

"You can stay, we can brush them together...or alone together..well I mean.." He said, struggling to make sense as Zayn grinned.

"I get it Liam" He replied lightly, ending Liam's torment. Handing over the brush, Liam's hand grazed Zayn's, his stomach doing a small flip. Stepping back to lean on the wall, Liam watched Zayn finish grooming Lady Ann. He was  _so_ gentle with the horses, whispering in their ear as he groomed them slowly and softly, petting their necks and smiling when they made noises at him.

 "I think I'm jealous" Liam thought, wondering if Zayn would touch him as softly as them. Zayn glanced over him, a soft expression crossing his face.

"Come here Liam, we can brush him together" He said lowly, almost as if he was unsure of himself. Liam moved over to Mr Wavy Mane and Zayn passed him the brush, Liam groomed in silence until Zayn walked around behind him.

"Slow down Liam, it's not a race" Zayn chuckled as he placed his hand on top of Liam's. His whole body tensed up, Zayn's hand was so warm. It was rough from all his working but it felt soft to Liam. He may or may not have moved closer to Zayn, resting against his chest. Liam felt far more relaxed now as Zayn tightened his grip on Liam's hand, suddenly in a flash he moved away.

"Well uh, you got things under control here and I need to wash up before dinner" Zayn said quickly. leaving the stable in a hurry. Leaving Liam confused to say the least,

"What was that? Were we having a  _moment_?" He asked out loud, Mr Wavy Mane nodding and neighing loudly in response.

    

 

     

     Saying good night to the horses, Liam made his way back to the house for dinner. The warm feeling of Zayn's hand still lingering on his own.  
 

"Do I smell? Yeah sure I'm sweaty but geez, I didn't think I was  _that_ bad" Liam wondered, thoughts of Zayn basically running away from him replaying in his mind.  Reaching the back door, Liam kicked off his boots and found his Aunt in the kitchen, finishing up dinner.

"Oh Liam you're back too, good. Zayn just headed upstairs to clean up, he looked rather......spacey" Aunt Dot commented, looking as if she couldn't think of a better word to use.

"I see" Liam replied plainly, heading upstairs as well. Hoping that he wouldn't run into Zayn and make things _more_ awkward.

" _Are_ things awkward? What's actually going on here?" Liam questioned as he went to the guest room, his room for now, and grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Maybe if I could get him alone after dinner we could talk?" Liam thought as he knocked on the bathroom door,

"Just a minute" Uncle Owen called, Liam inwardly sighed.

"Good it's not Zayn" He said lowly, not that he didn't want it to be him, just not  _now_. Uncle Owen left the bathroom and headed downstairs,

 "Don't take too long you two!" He called to Liam and Zayn, who was still in his room. Liam didn't take long to clean up, although after his shower he was feeling pretty tired out. Yawning and heading down to the kitchen, Zayn still wasn't there.

"Is Zayn still upstairs?" Uncle Owen laughed as the three sat down to eat, 

"He  _always_ gets involved with his pictures" Aunt Dot replied lightly, Liam was confused, was he missing something here? Aunt Dot fixed a plate and handed it to him,

"Liam be a dear and take this up to Zayn, he'll go to bed hungry if you don't" She joked as Liam nodded, whisking his own plate away as well.

"Eating alone can be....lonely" Liam remarked, not being about to think up a better excuse, his Aunt and Uncle simply nodded. Liam was trying to balance both plates and drinks as he walked up the stairs, praying he wouldn't make a huge mess and waste all this food. Safely arriving at Zayn's door and not being able to knock, Liam drew in a breath.

"Zayn!? It's Liam I have your dinner and I can't open the door!" He called. Standing for a moment he heard footsteps and the knob turn to reveal Zayn with a wide eye expression.

"Oh...uh thanks Liam" He said as he carefully took the plate,

"Why did you bring two? I can't eat that much" Zayn commented, looking at the other plate in Liam's hand. Liam laughed,

"No that's mine, I thought maybe we could...eat together or something" He said shyly as Zayn looked back into his room.

"Uh you know, I think I'll just come downstairs" Zayn began as Liam hoped he didn't see his face fall.

"Oh yeah..yeah sure, that's good too" He commented, turning to head back to the kitchen, Liam heard Zayn follow him back down the stairs. Both arriving at the table, the two sat opposite of each other.

 "Oh Zayn? We weren't sure if you were coming down tonight" Uncle Owen said, surprised. Zayn merely nodded.

 "It's rude not to eat with you, forgive me" He confessed, Liam noticed Aunt Dot looked taken back.

"Well Zayn that's alright, we know you don't mean it in offense" She said softly. Liam just ate his food, not wanting to involve himself in this, mostly because he had no idea why everyone was  _so_ surprised acting. The rest of dinner was rather quiet and afterword Liam helped with dishes, much to his Aunt's gratitude.

 "Since it's only around ten. I think I'm gonna sit on the swing for a while" Liam commented to his aunt. Heading out the back door into the clear night, Liam smiled as he listened to the crickets in the distance.The  stars shone brightly overhead and a crescent moon hung above him. Liam really liked the nights on the farm, everything was so quiet and peaceful. Swinging slightly, Liam's thoughts drifted to Zayn and how he pretty much shut him down....again.

"Wow two times in one day,  _that_ must be a new record" Liam mused, starting to think Zayn  _really_ wanted nothing to do with him.

"Well this isn't the first time something like this has happened" Liam sighed sadly as the swing slowly came to a halt.

"Uh..Liam?" a voice asked, wait was that Zayn? Liam turned to see him awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'll be in in a minute" Liam commented, Zayn approached anyway.

"No..not that, it's... I came to say sorry" He managed to get out, Liam finding it hard to believe he had trouble with anything.

"I was rude to you before and I'm sorry" Zayn repeated, the cool night air stirring between them.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it, happens a lot" Liam replied plainly, swinging a little again. Zayn walked over in front of him.

"That's an  _awful_ thing to say" He stated as Liam shrugged.

"I'm not really Mr Popular, so I'm used to it" He commented, Zayn let out a small sigh.

"Move over" He laughed as Liam tried to make room to accommodate Zayn, both kinda squished together, not that Liam really minded.

"I for one.....think you're a good guy" Zayn stated, Liam not feeling any better about it. The comment in itself was rather vague. Was he expecting something more?

"Gee....thanks" Liam replied, Zayn chuckled lowly as they sat together on the swing. Liam went to stand up, leaving a space open next to Zayn, who didn't move.

"Better get to bed then, early morning and all" Liam spoke. He felt like his role was reversed from Zayn's just hours ago, leaving in a hurry and everything. Zayn mumbled something but Liam was too far away to hear it, he just wanted to go to sleep.

    

 

     

     "Liam want to run into town with me fast? I need to pick up some power converters, should only take about fifteen minutes at the most" Uncle Owen asked, Liam just finishing feeding the chickens. Putting the pale back onto the rack, Liam nodded.

 "Sure, sounds fine" He responded as he and Uncle Owen heading to the truck. Zayn running into them before they left.

"Oh no, he's wearing his cowboy hat today and his  _stupid_ bandanna" Liam thought, despite actually thinking that he looked amazing...not that it took much. To Liam, Zayn  _always_ looked amazing.

"I'll slop the pigs for you Liam" Zayn said happily,

"Thanks" Liam replied. Wanting to hurry up and go, mostly to decrease the chances of him saying something awkward. Zayn laughed and lightly hit his shoulder,

 "What are pals for, right?" He joked before leaving himself. Liam could have curled up into a ball and shriveled away.

"Wow  _pals_ , that answers  _that_ then" Liam thought, friend zoned already.  
"Fine whatever" He sighed as he and his Uncle reached the hardware store. Getting out, Uncle Owen pulled out a list.

"Alright Liam, let's get this done" He commented as they headed into the building. The store was clean and quiet but Liam wasn't sure about the merchandise. He wasn't really that good at building or fixing things, so he just followed his Uncle around.

"So you and Zayn seem to be getting along, I'm glad" Owen stated, Liam letting out a small "Yeah".

"He's a good kid, have you seen his art? it's  _really_ good stuff" He added, grabbing a few small packages off the rack. Liam really didn't want to hear about Zayn anymore right now....wait art?

 "No I haven't seen it" Liam answered as his Uncle made a "oh" face.

"He  _can_ be pretty private about it. The only way Dot and I found out was by accident" He admitted. Liam nodding slightly, beginning to wonder what it was like. Checking out and leaving the store, Liam wondered if he asked Zayn would he show him? I mean hey they're  _pals_ right? That word stung more than a little but was it just Liam being selfish?  After a short drive home, they pulled back up to the house. Liam noticing a rusty old pickup along the roadside.

"Oop, Junk Man's here" Owen remarked, pretty much running out of the truck to meet the man. Liam couldn't help but laugh as he made his way back to the barn. As he walked closer to the barn the grass turned to dirt, Liam wasn't really thinking about anything until he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back.

 "What the heck!?!" Liam yelped, it was Zayn holding his arm.

"I said watch out, Liam I called your name like five times" He stated regaining his breath. Liam was confused, was it horse poop? Looking down, Liam saw a cluster of flowers growing out of the dirt.

"You need to watch where you're going" Zayn stated lightly as he went back to his work, leaving Liam a little dumbfounded.

"Great, he's good with animals  _and_ loves nature" Liam mused sourly as he went to start his work for the day. Reaching the barn, Liam went in to let the cows out for their daily graze. Opening up all the stalls and watching the cows meander out into the field, Liam walked along with Martha.

"So that's everything that happened, I guess we're  _pals_ now" He said finishing his story, Martha starting to eat grass.

"What was I really expecting though? That he would like me back and we'd fall in love or something?....Stuff like that  _doesn't_ happen, not to  _me_ at least" Liam explained sadly. Although thoughts of him being with Zayn did happen to make there way into his mind more often than not. Martha mooed in response and Liam rubbed her back,

"Thanks Martha, you'll be there for me instead won't ya?" Liam laughed as he waved her off, heading back to his work.

    

 

     

     Walking to the stables, Liam had to fill the feeding bags for the horses and take them out for water.

"Okay water first, then food time" Liam said to himself, rolling up his sleeves in preparation. Leading the horses out in pairs was easy enough. Most of them seemed to be thirsty expect Death Wind the Spiral, he was  _always_ kinda sassy though.

"Oh Death Wind, shall I count the ways?" Liam joked as he watched the horses drink eagerly from the water trough. Glancing over on the other side of the field, Liam noticed Zayn carrying planks of wood to the hen house.

"Why does he have to be  _so_ good looking?" Liam asked Lady Ann as she stopped drinking for a minute, not really responding, she went back to her water. After all the horses were "watered", Liam went to grab the horse feed. Looking around he couldn't find it.

"Okay, okay think Liam, where would it be other than  _here_?" He asked himself, thinking for a bit. He then recalled they ran out the day before. His Uncle had bought new bags last night and that means they were still in his truck. Making a face Liam headed out to get the food. Making sure he  _avoided_ the flowers this time, Liam passed the house and the truck was in sight.

"I can't buy this Droid, it has a bad motivator!" Uncle Owen complained loudly as the Junk Man picked up the Droid and put it back in his pile of things. Liam raised his eyebrows, turning to see the four feed bags in the bed of the truck.

"Carrying these one at a time is going to take forever" Liam grumbled, granted two would have been fine for a quick trip but four? Grabbing one he headed back to the stable, seeing Zayn hard at work made him a little embarrassed that he was complaining about this. Plopping the bag down, Liam turned on his heel to grab another.

 "Going good Liam, only two left" He thought as he threw the next bag over his shoulder and headed to the stable. Trying to walk without looking tired, he looked over at Zayn who was now watching him.

"Oh no" Liam said as he hide his head behind the bag. Power walking to the stable, he dropped the bag next to the other one and stooped to catch his breath.

"Liam! Hey" Zayn called, bringing over the wheelbarrow.

"I thought  _this_ would help things go faster" He grinned, taking off his hat and wiping his forehead with his bandanna. Liam didn't want to be rude and not accept his help....

"Uh thanks Zayn" Liam replied lowly as Zayn patted his back,

"Well you know...pals and all" He said, quickly heading back to the hen house. Liam scoffed at the word again, like a punch in the face,

"Pals, Bros" Liam thought angrily, oh he's heard it  _all_.

_"Hey man thanks but I'm not gay"_

_"We can still be friends if you want"_

_"We're just pals cause I want to get rid of you"_

_"We all need bros"_

 

 Liam was fuming as he pushed the feed bags to the stable.

" _Stupid_ English language!" He snapped as he dumped the bags onto the others. Panting because he may of pushed himself  _too_ far and was sweating like crazy now. Liam went into the stable to the feed the horses. Trying his best to calm down, he managed to feed all of them. He gave Clompy a little extra and hoped none of the others noticed. Feeling a little more level headed, Liam waited to take the feeding bags off and then he had to return the wheelbarrow to Zayn.

"Okay everyone, I'll see you later, be good!" Liam called as he took the wheelbarrow back over to Zayn at the hen house. Getting closer, Liam could hear the pounding of a hammer, he felt his stomach tighten into a knot. Walking around to the back, Liam saw Zayn picking up another board.

"Zayn I came back to-" Liam started but was cut off by him hammering again. Waiting a minute he stopped,

"Zayn I-" cut off again,

"Za-" and again. Liam was starting to feel foolish, taking in a deep breath.

"ZAYN I BROUGHT THE WHEELBARROW BACK!!" Liam yelled, Zayn jumping at least two feet into the air. He turned around wide eyed and looked at Liam.

"Sheesh Liam no need to yell" Zayn commented. Liam's face warmed up, turning on his heel to leave, hoping to avoid being any  _more_ of an embarrassment.

"Hey, you okay Liam? You look pretty worn out" Zayn asked,

"I'm fine" Liam replied, although he was pretty tired but..... Zayn walked in front of him.

"I bet your Aunt will make lunch early if we both go in and ask, she wouldn't mind" He offered as Liam shook his head,

"I still have to bail hay" Liam stated as he walked to the barn. Not knowing what Zayn was doing as he did so.  
      
      

 

     

     Liam reached the barn and let out a sigh, maybe he  _should_ have asked Zayn for help or something. Liam shook his head,

"No, I can do it by  _myself_ " He stated defiantly. Grabbing a pitchfork and getting to work a figure showed up in the barn's doorway.

"Need any help Liam?" Zayn asked, Liam stopping for a minute.

"Nope I'm good" He replied dryly. Grabbing another pitchfork Zayn began helping anyway,

"You have other work to do, I can't have you wasting time helping me. I'm fine " Liam said again but Zayn wasn't having it and kept bailing. Letting out a sigh and getting back to his own work, they bailed hay in silence.

 "You just looked like you needed help" Zayn finally replied as Liam stopped again,

"I'm not a weakling" He answered in a frustrated tone as Zayn laughed.

"Never said you were" He joked as Liam dropped his pitchfork and walked over to Zayn,

"I think you do" Liam countered, quickly grabbing Zayn and lifting him up, causing him to yelp.

"LIAM!! Put me down!" Zayn yelled, despite laughing so much, if Liam didn't know any better he thought Zayn was enjoying it.

"That's what you get!" Liam said loudly as he spun around with Zayn in his arms,

"Say I'm stronger" Liam remarked, Zayn shook his head jokingly. Liam increased his speed, which in hindsight _wasn't_ a good idea. Hay can be pretty slick and before he knew it, he and Zayn were face first in a pile of it. Zayn's hat was knocked aside as Liam went to pin him down, no way was he letting him leave yet.

 "Say it Zayn" Liam commanded, Zayn kept laughing, still shaking his head. Liam was having a hard time maintaining a serious face as Zayn squirmed his wrists free of Liam's hold. He was shocked when he was rolled over on his back and it was Zayn who was looking down at him now.

"Maybe you should admit  _I'm_ stronger" He joked, sticking his tongue out at Liam, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right" Liam jokingly scoffed, Zayn relaxed his grip on Liam's wrists, the two looked at each other. Liam's heart beating  _much_ faster than when he was bailing hay. Or carrying those feed bags.

"Zayn...I" Liam started but was cut off by Zayn's lips, his lips were so soft and warm. Liam very much welcomed it as he began kissing back. It almost felt like.....they just  _fit_ together. Zayn deepened the kiss as he let go of Liam's wrists. He took the chance to hold Zayn's hands but in a flash it was over. Zayn was standing over Liam with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm so sorry I...I" He stuttered as he suddenly ran out of the barn, Liam still laying in the bail of hay. Sitting up quickly, Liam took off to find Zayn, but all he saw was him riding off on Clompy. Turning back around Liam spotted Zayn's hat, he picked it up and dusted it off.

"What....." He questioned, not being able to really complete his thoughts at the moment. Zayn soon gone in a cloud of dust.

   

 

           
    "Should I go after him? What would I say if I did? What would he say?" Liam thought as he walked to the house, still holding onto Zayn's hat. Opening the door, Aunt Dot was almost finished with lunch.

 "Oh Liam! Great timing, food will be ready in a minute" She chirped,

"Uh Aunt Dot? Zayn kinda rode off and I was wondering where he goes and how I should get there?" Liam asked shyly,

"Where he goes?...Hmmm, well there  _is_ an old gazebo some ways out. We  _used_ to use it and Zayn said he'd fix it up for us, maybe he's out there" Aunt Dot explained as Liam nodded and turned to leave.

" _Just_ a minute young man" She called after Liam, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Here, take these plastic containers and water bottles, you two can eat out there today" She smiled, back to her happy soft tone. Liam thanking her and leaving,

"She can be so  _scary_ sometimes" He muttered as he headed in Zayn's direction. Stopping about halfway, Liam wondered if this was such a good idea.

"If he was  _that_ upset that it caused him to leave maybe I should just stay out of his way" He said, kicking a small rock by his foot. He still felt a slight tingle on his lips, it wasn't only because of how he felt about Zayn, it was something  _else_. His stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe I'm just hungry?" Liam laughed as he headed further out. Regardless if Zayn was here or not he was going to eat his lunch. Finally coming to a small clearing, Liam saw an old run down but still standing gazebo.

"Oh this is....nice" He commented, walking over to it, Zayn and Clompy still nowhere in sight. Opening his lunch container and starting to eat, Liam put Zayn's hat down next to him. The roof of the gazebo had a few holes but it was a nice change from being in the sun all day. Liam slowly ate his food, still hoping Zayn may show up. As he ate, Liam swore he heard some weird sounds a few feet from where he was sitting.

"If bandits are lurking around back here I swear" He started as he got up to look behind the row of trees next to the gazebo. 

"I.. _kissed_ him Clompy..oh my God how could I be so stupid?" Zayn sniffed,

 "I shouldn't have done that, now he must hate me or something" He went on, Clompy looking rather sad himself. Liam stepped back,

"Why is he crying about this?...Does he like me too?" Liam asked himself as Zayn continued to talk to Clompy, but he was stating to talk lower.

"Ugh, I can't hear everything he's saying" Liam thought, knowing getting any closer could give him away.

"Thing is...I want to....him again and....him and...." Zayn trailed off as he sighed, walking over and petting Clompy's face. Liam felt like he was missing some rather  _important_ keywords here and there. 

"Thanks for listening boy" He smiled, Clompy neighed in response, Zayn laughing. Liam walked back to the gazebo and grabbed his things, not wanting Zayn to find him here. That and realizing that listening in to this was actually pretty rude to begin with. Heading back to the house, Liam had  _a_   _lot_ more on his mind then he did twenty minutes ago.

 

    

 

     "Couldn't find him?" Dot asked, Liam shaking his head. Putting Zayn's lunch in the fridge and his hat on the table.

"If he comes in, his hat is over here" Liam commented as his Aunt nodded and smiled, Liam leaving the house and heading out to get the cows back in the barn. Walking into the afternoon sun, Liam headed to the stables again.

 "I'm starting to feel like I  _live_ here" He joked as he looked at Clompy's empty stall and sighed,

"Well, it's up to you now Death Wind" He said dramatically as he put his saddle on his back. After prepping him, Liam hopped up and headed out to gather the cows. Granted, he could do this by just walking and waving his arms but that sounded a little  _too_ boring to do today. Death Wind walked slowly out of the stables and head to the water trough.

"No, Death Wind we have to head to the field for the cows" Liam remarked but Death Wind was thirsty and he was  _getting_ a drink regardless. Liam made a face as Death Wind finally finished his drink,

"Okay now can we go?" He asked as Death Wind turned his head, Liam could have sworn he made a face at him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge today" He confessed as Death Wind snorted and began walking to the field. Thankfully the path to the Gazebo was on the other end of the farm, so running into Zayn here was basically zero. Arriving at the pasture, Liam had to get any outsiders into the main group and then he could herd them  _all_ back to the barn. The cows seemed to be in a stubborn mood today, which was  _not_ boding well for Liam's own attitude.

"I just want to get this day  _over_ with" He thought, his emotions were running a little high. Between everything happening before and after Zayn, Liam just wanted to lay on his bed and try and sort all this out. After an hour and a half of trying to move all the cows into one place, Liam  _finally_ began herding them back to the barn.

"Alright keep up Peggy! Watch that pothole Cindy!" Liam instructed, not like they were really listening but hey, it was better then nothing. Hoping off Death Wind and running to open the barn door, Liam watched all the cows file back in for the night.

"Alright gals, new hay for everyone's pens. Sleep good" Liam called as he closed and locked the barn doors. Turning to look up at the sky, it was already getting dark.

"Ugh finally" Liam mused as he lead Death Wind back to the stables. A horse neighed loudly as Liam entered the stables with Death Wind.

"Clompy! You're back, did you have fun on your ride?" Liam asked as he hugged Death Winds face and put him back in his stall. Clompy neighed again and Liam chuckled,

"Sounds like you had a good time, I'll see you in the morning and you can tell me  _all_ about it" He smiled, kissing him and closing the stable doors.

    

 

     

     Dinner happened without Zayn that night. Liam wasn't sure how to feel about it, would it cause problems if Zayn was anywhere near him? Aunt Dot and Uncle Owen were rather quiet, exchanging glances as if they had something to say but didn't know how.

"Liam, would you mind taking Zayn's dinner up to him?" Owen asked, Liam let out a small huff and grabbed Zayn's plate, heading upstairs.

"Does he do this all the time? Why is it always me? I'm pretty sure he...really dislikes me" Liam mumbled lowly as he climbed the stairs and headed down the hall to Zayn's room. Knocking twice, Liam waited for Zayn to come to the door.

 "Zayn I have your dinner" Liam called, sounding a little more rude than he wanted to. Hearing footsteps Liam stood up straight, the door opened to reveal Zayn with wet hair and pencil in his mouth and hand and  _other_ hand. Liam wasn't sure what to make of this but he didn't want to pry. Holding the plate for Zayn to take, he looked a bit sheepish as he took it.

"Bon appetit" Liam sighed before walking away.

"Th..thanks Liam" Zayn managed to get out as Liam headed down the stairs. Finishing up dinner, Liam helped with the dishes as usual and went to sit out on the back porch before heading to bed. Recalling prior events of the day only made him feel worse,

"Why did he  _leave_ after kissing me? I must be really awful....It seemed like he like it...I sure did" Liam thought, resting his chin on his hand.

 "Why was he crying before too?" He added, remembering Zayn and Clompy in the clearing. Trying to make sense of all this was  _too_ tiring and Liam was worn out already. Hearing the back door open Liam turned, partly hoping it was Zayn but instead it was his Uncle.

"Oh Uncle Owen, I thought...never mind, I'll be in soon" Liam stated as Uncle Owen came over anyway, taking a seat next to him.

"It's all right Liam. I wanted to see if  _you_ wanted to run up and check on Zayn for me, he was gone for a while today and it has me worried" Owen explained, Liam already knew the cause of  _that_ problem.

"Nah I'm sure he's fine" Liam retorted, his Uncle suddenly looking a little shocked.

"Liam this  _isn't_ like you, you're usually worried about other people" Owen remarked, Liam felt his face heat up.

"Why can't you check on him?" He asked, it was a legit question. Why was he always expected to do this? Surely his Aunt and Uncle were closer to Zayn than Liam, they've known him longer. Owen laughed, Liam still waiting for an answer.

"Because, after the first vacation you spent here,  _I_ wasn't the one Zayn was talking about to all the animals everyday" Owen stated before standing up to go, Liam was dumbfounded.

"He talks about  _me_?" He thought.

"He may not say it but he.... _likes_ you Liam" Owen added before shutting the back door and heading to bed. Liam groaned loudly as he stood up,

"Man" He said.

    

 

     

     Liam awkwardly stood in front of Zayn's door, was he already sleeping? Would he even answer?

"Maybe he'll jump out the window to get away from me" Liam thought sourly as he finally knocked on the door. Hearing the knob turn, Liam stepped back a bit. Zayn looked at him with wide eyes like earlier,  that cute expression that Liam.... _really_ liked. Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"I uh..wanted to see how you're doing and stuff" He managed to admit, Zayn's expression seemed to soften.

 "I'm better thanks" He replied softly, Liam feeling a little better too, sort of.

"Did you find your lunch and hat okay?"Liam asked, Zayn chuckled lowly.

"I did thanks, I'm  _always_ misplacing my hat" He joked as Liam laughed, a little  _too_ loudly. Clearing his throat to try and cover it up didn't really help.

"Well I'm glad you're doing better...I was...worried about you" Liam confessed, Zayn leaned a little closer to hear him.

"You...you were?" He asked looking surprised, it was Liam's turn to chuckle now.

"Well yeah, I was" He answered honestly. Suddenly the door slammed in his face,

"Okay wow, have a good night too" Liam spoke to the door as he heard things moving around in Zayn's room. Waiting a minute the door opened again, wider this time.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Zayn asked sheepishly, Liam could only nod, afraid he'd say something stupid. Entering Zayn's room, it was tidy, he had a desk in front of the window and multiple hats on a hat rack and a few other things here and there. Zayn plopped down on his bed, Liam took a seat on the chair at the desk.

"I like your room Zayn, it's nice" Liam commented,

"It is nice. Your Aunt and Uncle have been really good to me Liam. I don't think I could ever repay them for all they have done" He went on, Liam smiling at how genuinely grateful he was.

"They  _really_ like having you around though, like part of the family" Liam added as Zayn's face broke into a grin. They were quiet for a minute, Liam could hear the crickets chirping in the distance.

"Well I hope not  _too_ much like family" Zayn replied sheepishly as Liam's heart started beating fast again.

"I uh, like your hats" Liam spouted out randomly, mentally kicking himself for blurting that out and not letting Zayn finish what he was saying. Zayn turned to look. Standing up and looking for a minute, he grabbed the beige one. He walked over to Liam and gently placed it on his head.

 "Perfect fit" Zayn smiled as Liam's face warmed up,

"Now you look like a real cowboy" Zayn added lightly. Liam took the hat off to look at it, feeling rather giddy about it.

"It's yours, keep it" He offered, Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? I can have it just like that?" Liam asked feeling bad that he's just  _taking_ one of Zayn's hats. Zayn nodded in return as Liam put the hat on the desk,

"Thanks a lot Zayn" He said softly. The cool air blew gently into the window, the curtains swaying lightly.

"Clompy really likes you" Liam said out of nowhere...again,

"He's my  _favorite_ horse actually" Zayn confessed as Liam grinned.

"Yep..yep mine too, ever since I was five" He explained, Zayn nodding.

"Clompy is  _always_ talking about how amazing you are" He went on, Liam felt himself blush.

"Really? I can't get him to stop talking about you...which is fine with me" Liam added softly as Zayn became quiet. Liam glanced at the clock, it was already around 11:30.

"I better get to bed, it's getting late" He stated as Zayn stood up as well,

"Yeah, yeah sure" Zayn replied, sounding disappointed, not that Liam really wanted to leave yet either. Turning to face Zayn at the door Liam smiled,

 "Thanks again for the hat" He said,

 "Can't wait to see you in it" Zayn replied, smiling lightly. They both stood there awkwardly, Liam hoping he wouldn't regret this. He leaned over and gave Zayn a quick peck on the cheek before, more or less, running down the hall. He wasn't sure how Zayn took it, but he hoped he liked it....Liam did  _that's_ for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Please take note with this chapter, there are mentions of an animal death. Nothing crazy but it is mentioned. So if that bothers any readers please feel free to skip that portion of the chapter. It's the first paragraph of the chapter.
> 
> Okay, with that said, hope you're all well  
> New chapter coming up!  
> Enjoy!  
> Comment and like and comment  
> own nothing all mistakes are my own

 

      Liam yawned as he headed to the barn as usual. Today was milking day and Liam had five empty buckets to prove it. Uncle Owen said he'd be over to help soon and Liam hoped so.

"Milking all these cows alone would take forever" He sighed, opening the barn doors. Adjusting his new hat, Liam entered the doorway.

"I can't wait to show Clompy my hat later" Liam thought happily as the sun shone inside the musty barn.

 "Good Morning ladies, whose ready for a milking?" Liam joked as the cows seemed really on edge, stomping their hooves and trying to leave their pens. Liam put the buckets down and approached the gate.

"What's wrong everyone? Is a snake in here or something?" Liam asked Martha, who mooed loudly in return, glancing down the line Liam noticed something  _off_ about the last pen. Petting Martha again, Liam walked slowly to the back of the barn.

"This is Cindy Mooford's pen" He remarked as he looked in, Liam's stomach dropped instantly and his eyes grew wide. Everything became blurry as Liam left the barn in a rush to get his Uncle. Running to the house Liam was feeling sick to his stomach, pushing the back door open his Aunt and Uncle looked at him with wide eyes. Clearly surprised by his sudden entrance.

"In..the barn.....Cindy...she, she" Liam chocked out, his eyes watering. Uncle Owen didn't need to hear anymore to know what happened.

"Liam, get Zayn okay? Can you do that?" Owen asked in a serious tone as Liam just nodded,

"I'll meet you both at the barn" Owen added pulling out his cell phone. Aunt Dot moved to Liam,  
"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked, clearly concerned. Liam nodded but he wasn't really sure how he felt, he was just blank.

"I..I have to get Zayn" Liam commented, leaving the house and heading to the pig pen. Seeing Zayn shovel the pig trough full, his eyes began to water again. 

"Good Morning Liam, I'm  _really_ liking the hat" Zayn smiled as Liam's face remained blank, Zayn's expression grew troubled.

"Are you okay Liam?" He asked,

"The barn...Cindy....she" He started as his voice grew shaky, Zayn's eyes grew downcast as he nodded. They headed to the barn together, Uncle Owen already leading the cows out.

"Liam take them to the pasture to graze okay?" Owen instructed as Liam nodded and began to walk away, hearing something about the vet coming and needing Zayn's help. Liam didn't really need to guide the cows, he just walked along in a sort of semi daze. Taking a seat under some random tree, Liam took off his hat and played with the pull string.

"Yeah Cindy was old but.....not  _that_ old" He thought, he was with her  _just_ the day before, and she looked fine. Feeling his lip curl, Liam couldn't stop his eyes from watering again. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand Liam sighed, hoping no one would see him like this. Slumping under the tree, Liam pulled out his phone.

"Already noon" He sighed, not feeling like moving and definitely  _not_ feeling like eating either. 

 "This is awful, Uncle Owen must be fuming that I'm blowing off the day like this. There's still work to be done..." Liam thought. He looked up to see a figure approaching him, feeling Uncle Owen was heading over he began to stand up.

"Don't worry Liam, don't get up" Zayn called. Liam was surprised to find it was  _Zayn_ coming to check on him.

"I brought lunch" Zayn said cheerfully as he sat down next to Liam,

"Oh thanks, but I'm not really hungry" He said lowly, Zayn putting the plastic container in front of him anyway.

"You must think I'm a complete loser right?" Liam asked lowly, wiping his eyes again,

"Liam why would think that? I don't think that's true at all" Zayn stated as Liam shrugged. Zayn took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head.

"Liam....I know you're upset and crying doesn't make you  _any_ less of a person" Zayn explained. Liam brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face, Zayn reached over to rub his back.

"Greg" He said softly, Liam had  _no_ idea what he was talking about.

"Who?" Liam asked, his voice muffled by his legs. Zayn let out a breath and put his food down.

"Greg was the first time this happened to me, he was an old rooster and boy was he  _nasty_ " Zayn laughed as he recalled his memory. Liam lifted his head to look at him.

"But the day I went to feed him he was.....gone and even though he was a jerk, I had a really hard time with it" Zayn went on, his face stoic. Before Liam knew it he had buried his face into Zayn's shoulder and begun to cry.

"She....was....I never even got to say anything to her" Liam sobbed as Zayn hugged him close to his body.

"I know Liam, just let it out" Zayn cooed as Liam cried, a few cows looking over at the two. Liam finally managed to get a hold of himself, Zayn still holding him. Liam looked up at Zayn, who had a soft expression on his face. He smiled, leaning down to kiss Liam's forehead.

"It'll be okay and if you want to talk about it, feel free to. I'm  _always_ around" Zayn added as Liam managed a sloppy smile for him, Zayn smiled in return.

"Okay now eat your lunch or  _I'll_ be facing your Aunt's wrath" He laughed pointing to Liam's lunch. Liam had butterflies in his stomach for the rest of the time he was with Zayn, up until they headed back to the farm together.

"I'll see you later Zayn" Liam said,

 "Count on it Liam" He replied, heading back to his own work.

 

   

 

      

     Even though the rest of the day was pretty melancholy, Liam couldn't stop thinking about his little moment with Zayn at lunch.

"At least he didn't run away this time" Liam mused as he swept off the back porch. Aunt Dot coming out to check on him.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked looking rather upset herself,

"Better, I guess" Liam answered truthfully as his Aunt sighed, giving him a hug.

"As awful as it sounds it gets easier" Dot smiled sadly.

"Just living on a farm huh?" Liam joked as Dot nodded, sitting down in a patio chair.

"I know I should keep quiet about this but Zayn was a  _wreck_ trying to find you" Dot whispered as Liam's eyes grew wide. Stopping his sweeping, Liam moved closer to his Aunt.

"Really?" He whispered back as she nodded quickly. Putting a finger in front of her lips, she headed back into the house. Liam respected her ability to keep quiet about things but he wouldn't have minded knowing  _more_. Looking out by the stables, he spotted Zayn climbing up on Clompy to bring the cows in for the night. Sighing, he sat down in a chair next to him, wondering about Zayn. How  _did_ Zayn feel about him? He highly doubted that he kissed everyone like that. Like in the barn  _or_ under the tree earlier today. Why did he act so distant afterword though? Getting a little frustrated, Liam stood up again.

"He's so _......confusing_ " He said to himself, sweeping much faster and harder than needed. Dirt and grass flying everywhere.

"Uh Liam, are you okay?" Uncle Owen asked, walking by. Liam feeling embarrassed for getting a bit too carried away.

 "Yeah I'm fine" He answered quickly, leaving to put the broom back in the garage.

"I wonder if he'll ever show me his art or anything. Small steps I guess?" Liam pondered as he put the broom by the four  _other_ brooms in the garage.

"Why do we have so many brooms?" He also wondered. Entering the house to clean up, closing the garage door as he did so.

"Liam, I thought it would be fun to order pizza tonight, it  _is_ Friday and all, how about it?" Aunt Dot asked holding the phone and menu.

"Well sure, so long as everyone one else is on board" Liam responded as his Aunt smiled in return, hurrying away to find Owen and Zayn. Heading upstairs to wash up, Liam stopped in his room and put his hat on his shelf, gently, he didn't want to ruin it. Liam somewhat sighed looking at it, 

"It was really of sweet of Zayn to give this me....I wonder" He began to think.

"LIAM! Would you like to pick the pizza up with Zayn!?" Dot more or less yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Liam's thoughts ending in a flash,

"With Zayn?" Liam thought.

"Uh sure" He replied,

"Nice Liam, can you sound any  _more_ excited?" He thought sarcastically as he headed back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and found Zayn looking rather sheepish for some reason, keys in hand ready to go.

"Uh you ready then Liam?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded,

"Just need to throw my shoes on" He answered, Zayn nodded awkwardly. Dot stood behind the counter and made a coy face.

"Okay guys get going, or it'll be really late by the time we eat" She commented, shooing the two guys out the door.

    

 

     

     Zayn climbed into the drivers seat, Liam following suit and moving to the passenger side. 

"Okay buckle up for safety" Zayn stated as Liam chuckled, clicking his seat beat into place.

"Liam...safety is  _no_ laughing matter" Zayn spoke with a overly serious expression. Liam suddenly feeling stupid for laughing.

 "Oh...I'm sorry" He mumbled, Zayn burst into laughter and looked at Liam again,

 "Liam I'm only kidding. Well partially, safety  _is_ important. I don't want anything happening to you" He stated, the latter part of the sentence softer than the first. That coupled with the expression Zayn was giving him, it made Liam grin like an idiot. Starting the truck and driving off, Liam let out a small breath. Zayn was busy tapping his fingers on the wheel as they drove along the empty country roads, the sun hanging lower in the sky.

"Hope it's not  _too_ late when we get home" Zayn spoke up, Liam looking over at him.

"Yeah Aunt Dot won't be thrilled eating late" He laughed, Zayn smiling in return,

"Oh man, that  _smile_ is killing me" Liam thought as he found himself staring. Zayn clearly picking up on it, glancing over at him.

"Something on my face Liam?" He asked as Liam's eyes grew wide. The truck bounced along as they turned onto the main road that lead into town, other cars starting to appear now.

"Well? Can you get it off? I can't be looking poorly when we're getting the pizza" Zayn chuckled as Liam reached for a random spot on Zayn's face to  _pretend_ to wipe something off. Stopping himself as he did so.

"Actually let's wait, I can't reach it and we should park first anyway" Liam said sheepishly, Zayn nodding in agreement. The rest of the ride was rather quiet, expect Zayn talking about how Aunt Dot  _rarely_ lets them get takeout, so Liam shouldn't get too used to it.

"We always try to find where she hides the menus but she  _must_ keep them buried in the yard or something" Zayn laughed, joined by Liam. Finally arriving at the pizza place, conveniently named 

"Pizza Parlor" Zayn turned back to Liam.

 "Okay, get it off please?" He asked softly, Liam could only nod. Reaching out again, Liam softly let his thumb skate across Zayn's cheek. Hoping to convince him he was wiping away dirt or something. His hand lingered longer then it should have but Liam didn't want to stop and by the way Zayn looked, it seemed he wanted the same thing. Liam's heart was pounding when he finally moved his hand,

"O..okay all gone" Liam stuttered out as Zayn grinned.

"Thanks Liam, I can always count on my.....pal right?" Zayn said, sounding a bit downcast all of a sudden, before climbing out of the truck.

 "He still thinks of me as a pal? Why did he sound so dejected when he said it though?" Liam asked himself as they walked into the building. The parlor was filled mostly with people eating in the dinning room, both walking up to the service counter.

"Pick up for the Paynes" Zayn stated, Liam kinda liking the way he said his last name, the girl looked through the orders.

"Yep, here you are...Uh can you handle this for me?" She said to another girl as she walked to the dinning room. Zayn pulled out his wallet as the girl was more or less checking him out.

"You're really cute, wanna go out some time?" She asked, without  _any_ hesitation. Liam couldn't see what face Zayn was making but boy Liam felt uncomfortable. The girl laughed as Zayn handed her his cash, as he turned to leave with the pizza she called him back.

"Here, have some bread sticks on the house" She said in a seductive tone, Zayn just kinda nodded and smiled. Liam was already out the door as Zayn followed him.

"This must happen  _all_ the time...and why wouldn't it? Zayn is really good looking and nice and...." Liam's thoughts trailed off as he, rather dejectedly, got into the truck again. 

 "Oh, look at that she wrote her name and number on the box how cute" He thought, wondering if a pen was around so he could cross it out. Liam didn't say anything as they drove back to the farm.

"Pizza smells great yeah?" Zayn asked happily as Liam grunted out a "Yeah". It was quiet for a bit again, Liam feeling frustrated to say the least.

"You gonna call her?" He asked suddenly, Zayn kinda just laughed it off.

"That answers that" Liam thought, wondering how Zayn felt about the last few days and the few moments they've had during them.

" _Why_ would I call her?" Zayn questioned as Liam shrugged, the truck turning onto the road leading back to the farm.

"I already have my eye on someone, and even if I didn't, girls aren't really for me" He explained, Liam's heart jumping at the sudden confession.

 "Yeah...no I totally...I  _totally_ get where you're coming from..so yeah, same" Liam rambled, hoping he made his point too. He spotted Zayn smile widely as he nodded. Liam's face warming up as thoughts of  _him_ being that someone began running through his head.

  
    

 

     

     

     The two joked and laughed for the rest of the ride and Liam was a little disappointed that they were already back at the farm.

"It's only around eight, we made good time" Zayn chirped as they got out of the truck, Liam trying to not drop the boxes  _or_ get grease on his clothes. Zayn moved to him in a flash, grabbing the other side of the boxes, his hands over Liam's.

"Here let me help" He offered softly as Liam nodded. His stomach feeling that way again, like when they kissed. Zayn took the bread stick box as they entered the house.

"We're back!" Liam called as they were greeted by Aunt Dot and Uncle Owen, they themselves looked ready to eat too. Dot looked a little confused coming from the table,

"Did we  _order_ bread sticks?" She asked as Liam let out a huff and put the pizza box on the counter. Zayn looked sheepish,

"The counter girl was trying to come onto me so...It was pretty awkward actually" He trailed off. Liam couldn't agree more with that statement if he tried. Owen looked at Dot and then to Liam and back at Zayn.

 "Well, it's better not to waste it" He stated plainly as Dot just kinda shrugged and moved back to the table, which was already set for dinner. Liam washed his hands and sat down, followed by Zayn.

"Alright lets dig in!" Dot said happily as they began eating. Liam was glad Zayn had decided to eat with them. He was always hiding away in his room during the night, not that it was really any of Liam's business but he liked having him around.

"Okay you two, I have a job for you" Owen stated as he looked from Liam to Zayn,

" _Now_?" Liam asked putting his pizza down in disbelief, Owen laughed as he shook his head.

"No not  _now_ Liam. Tomorrow I need you and Zayn to do some shopping for me" He explained, Zayn perked up at the request.

"What kind of shopping?" He asked plainly, Liam went back to eating.

"Just here and there stuff, I have a list written out for you both. It may take all day and I have to be here for the vet to check on the other cows....." Owen went on as Zayn nodded.

"And  _I'm_ spending the day with the ladies, so I won't be able to either. It's up to you two" Dot added as Liam tried to hide how excited he was to spend the  _whole_ day with Zayn. Dinner finished with everyone thanking Dot for letting them get pizza. Liam helped with the dishes and Zayn actually helped put the pizza and remaining bread sticks away. Saying goodnight to his Aunt and Uncle, Liam headed upstairs, Zayn not far behind.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Liam, got a busy day ahead of us" Zayn said as he reached his room,

"Yeah, yeah totally" Liam responded as he and Zayn stood awkwardly, Liam not sure if he should chance another kiss? Maybe a hug? Should he just leave? 

"Good night Liam" Zayn blurted out,

 "Good night to you too Zayn" Liam replied, both heading off, sorta slowly.

"Should I be more forward?" Liam asked himself as he sat on his bed. Knowing he's never been the greatest at that. He sighed, looking over at Zayn's, well now  _his_ hat sitting on the shelf.

 "Maybe....maybe tomorrow" Liam mumbled, getting ready for bed.

    

 

     

     

     Before Liam knew it, it was already morning. Pulling himself up out of bed to start the day. Rubbing his eyes, he walked to the bathroom letting out a yawn.

"I'm shopping with Zayn today" Liam thought, feeling that excited emotion again. He entered the bathroom to wash up. After cleaning up he looked at his reflection in the mirror, Liam made a face.

"Okay, let's try  _not_ to act dumb in front of Zayn today" He told himself before slightly fixing his hair and leaving. Liam headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before leaving for the day. Can't function on an empty stomach. Walking to the counter, he saw a note left by Aunt Dot about dinner and Uncle Owen's credit card on top of it.

"Looks like everyone already left" Liam sighed as he poured himself some cereal and began eating.

"I wonder where Zayn is? We need to go soon" He thought, knowing he saw Zayn's bedroom door open this morning but  _he_ was nowhere in sight. Hearing the back door open, Liam thought it was going to be Uncle Owen but thankfully it was Zayn.

"Good morning Liam, are you ready to go?" He asked cheerfully, grabbing an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter. Liam blinked a few times, snapping himself back from just staring at him.

 "Oh uh yeah sure, just give me a minute" He managed to say, finishing his food and putting his bowl in the sink. Also grabbing Owen's card and list.

"Now a quick note Zayn, I'm frugal with money so I'll be holding onto the card, you can carry the list" Liam joked, Zayn jokingly rolling his eyes in return. He grabbed his keys and stood by the door,

"Are you ready  _now_ Mr Cardholder?" He smiled.

 "You bet, Mr....list...holder" Liam replied, feeling dumb that didn't come out as well as Zayn's joke. Zayn laughed anyway, making Liam feel a bit better over his blunder.

 "You're funny Liam" He said softly before heading out to his truck, Liam trailing close behind.

    

 

     

     

     "Okay first we're going to the Tractor Supply Store to pick up new belts for the lawnmowers and oil. 

Then we have too get three bags of fertilizer at the Garden Center and ant stakes. We'll stop at that point to see what time it is and go from there" Liam explained as he read off the list. Zayn nodding and turning onto the road that lead into town. They were quiet for a bit, Liam watching the scenery fly by outside his window when Zayn spoke up.

 "Uh Liam, would you want to go riding with me later?" He asked quietly, so much so Liam barely heard him.

"Like with the horses and stuff?" Liam asked back, Zayn looked really sheepish.

"Uh yeah just us....and the horses too" He added,

"Yeah, that would be fun" Liam replied and the grin on Zayn's face was huge.

"Okay great, it's a date" He blurted out, quickly looking embarrassed. Liam blushing like mad in response. Was this for real? What should he say?

"Oh wow look at that  _tree_!" Liam stated loudly, feeling stupid again. Was this going to become a normal thing?

"Yeah, yeah its a  _great_ tree!" Zayn responded in an equally loud and awkward tone as they continued driving. Despite the great looking tree, they were both still smiling. Liam feeling that warm feeling in his chest again. After a few more minutes they pulled into the Tractor Supply Store lot, Zayn parking and both heading inside.

 "Okay I'll need your help Zayn, I'm no good with this stuff" Liam admitted as they passed other shoppers, Zayn chuckled.

"Don't worry Liam, I got ya" He responded, leading the way to the mower belts near the back. Liam willfully followed Zayn as they passed all sorts of parts, bits and pieces, Liam not really knowing what they went to or did.

 "Okay, here we are" Zayn said motioning to a large rack of mower belts, Liam's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, do you know what one we need?" He asked as Zayn looked at the list, his face going blank.

"Liam...it  _doesn't_ say" He stated seriously, Liam started to feel panicky.

"Uh okay, let's think back, do you know what type of belt the other one has?" Liam asked in a semi frenzy as he looked at Zayn, who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Liam I'm only joking, it says so right  _here_ " Zayn laughed, Liam feeling less then amused, he jokingly slapped Zayn's arm as Zayn tried to contain his laughter.

"Woah tough guy huh?" He asked as Liam made a face.

 "Maybe I am" He replied, stepping a bit closer to Zayn, who grinned in return.

"Last time I recall you being pinned by  _me_ " He retorted,

"You got lucky cowboy" Liam replied coyly, Zayn still smiling before turning and getting the belts they needed. Liam was kinda glad they could bring up that day without Zayn getting upset about it. With the kiss and all, he felt that was off limits or something. Not that Liam hadn't stopped thinking about it, he did.... _a lot_. Heading to the oil section Liam grabbed what Zayn told him and they headed to the check out.

 "Man this line is long" Liam commented as Zayn nodded. The line moved slowly but after ten minutes they were finally able to cash out and head to their next destination. Throwing the bag into the backseat, Zayn started up the truck and headed in the direction of the Garden Center.

"Wow, it's already eleven. By the time we're done getting the garden things it'll be time for lunch" Liam stated as they waited at a red light.

"That's okay, I was starting to get hungry anyway" Zayn replied as he hit the gas. Hoping to reach the Garden Center soon, weekend traffic quickly turning into a hassle.  
   

 

      

     

     "I forgot just how big this place was" Liam exclaimed, looking up at the large building that was the Garden Center. Zayn adjusted his hat as they walked in. Customers walking this way and that, trying to find their own things. Liam could tell Zayn wasn't really feeling rushed so they made their way to the fertilizer in a more relaxed manner, stopping to look at things on the way.

"Wow Liam look, a 2 for 1 special on  _shovels_ " Zayn declared, Liam laughing at his enthusiasm.  
"He's such a dork.....but he's  _so_ cute" Liam thought happily, Zayn walking back to Liam's side again.  
"Do you think we have time to go out and look at the flowers?" Liam asked hopefully, Zayn checked his phone.

"Uh not to be a killjoy but no, we still have half the list left..sorry Liam" Zayn replied as Liam shook his head.

"It's okay, maybe next time?" He questioned,

 "I'd be happy to come back with you" Zayn replied softly, Liam feeling his stomach flip as they neared the fertilizer. Grabbing the fertilizer bags they needed, Zayn took two and Liam grabbed one.

 "Maybe a cart is in order?" Liam suggested as Zayn nodded, putting his bags down and dashing off to find a cart. Rolling one back a few moments later, they headed over to the pest control section. 

 "Carrying those would have been a hassle" Liam commented,

"That's true, even  _I_ have limits" Zayn laughed, Liam knowing he was only being silly again. He managed to find the ant stakes rather quickly, grabbing a box and putting it in the cart.

 "I didn't know we  _had_ ants" Liam stated as Zayn nodded,

"Bothering the pigs" He replied as they headed to the nearest check out. Liam glanced over and saw self check out registers.

"Hey Zayn let's try that, it'll probably be faster" He suggested as Zayn followed him over. Liam touched the screen to begin, scanning the ant stakes and placing it in the bag.

_"Place your item in the bag"  
"Place your item in the bag" _

 Liam was staring to feel embarrassed, Zayn probably thinking he was an idiot or something.

"It's  _in_ the bag, what's happening?" He asked, feeling frustrated. Zayn gently put his hand on Liam's shoulder and re-scanned the item.

"Sorry Zayn" Liam mumbled,

 "You have no reason to be, these are always acting up. You're fine Liam" He smiled as they somehow managed to finish checking out everything. Grabbing their items and heading to the exit, an employee stopped them.

"Sorry gotta check your receipt" She said looking at Zayn, not even bothering with Liam. Zayn handed it to her and she made a face,

"Looks like you like to get dirty, huh cowboy" She said in a tone that made Liam sick to his stomach.

"I'm  _not_ standing around to hear this" He thought, leaving the store and heading to Zayn's truck in a huff. Throwing the fertilizer bag into the bed, Liam stood at his door waiting for Zayn. The doors  _were_ locked after all,

"Why do I get so jealous all the time? It's not like Zayn is encouraging them or anything. He even said he  _doesn't_ like girls..." Liam's thoughts came to a halt as he saw Zayn walking quickly to the truck.

"Liam why did you just leave like that?" He asked putting his bags into the back as Liam shrugged,

"You were busy" He answered sourly as Zayn sighed.

"Liam come on, didn't we talk about this.  _They_ aren't important,  _you_...." He stopped suddenly, looking down at his boots. Liam waiting for the rest of his sentence.

"Let's just get lunch" Zayn sighed lowly as he got into the truck, Liam following him.

"I wish he would have finished what he was saying" Liam thought as they left the Garden Center.

   

 

      

     Liam looked around as Zayn pulled into the parking lot of a little diner.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but the food here is  _great_ " Zayn commented, Liam looking up at the sign.

 "The Red Cow" He read aloud, it seemed nice enough.

"Besides, looks  _aren't_ everything Zayn" Liam joked leaving the truck, Zayn chuckling as he followed. Walking into the diner all the waitress' said welcome in unison, Liam taken back by the timing and the ability of  _everyone_ to say it in unison. Zayn walked passed him,

"Come on, I know a good spot" He commented as Liam followed him to a booth by a window. A waitress came over and handed them their menus.

"It's been a while Zayn, are you doing well?" She asked, a slight accent to her voice, Zayn nodded.

"I am, thank you. Been really busy at the farm and such" He answered plainly as she smiled. Liam just kinda stuck his head in the menu as Zayn talked to the woman. He didn't want to be rude and randomly interject here,

"At least she's  _not_ hitting on him" Liam thought, relieved. As she left, Liam noticed a little sign on the table showing an adorable cow bobble head.

"That's really cute" Liam stated lowly, Zayn looked over at it.  A wave of sadness hit Liam, reminding him of Cindy Mooford. He turned it around to face the window as Zayn watched in silence.

"Uh, anyway, after lunch we need to run to The Running Cow Outfitter for some general stuff. Then to the hardware store for a few things, then home" Liam read off the list as Zayn put his menu down.

"Do you know what you're eating?" Zayn asked,

 "Yeah, I want a cheeseburger with fries, why?" Liam answered.

 "Okay and anything to drink?" the waitress asked, Liam froze.

 "How long was she standing here?!" He thought, his face turning red as the waitress chuckled.

"Just water please" Liam answered embarrassingly, Zayn ordering his own food before the waitress left again.

 "Why didn't you tell me she was there?" Liam asked as Zayn put his hands up,

"I tried but you were so into reading the list you didn't hear me" He answered honestly, laughing a little.

"Don't worry Ms Tae, is really nice, she wouldn't hold it against you" Zayn added, trying to make Liam feel better. Other patrons talked in the background as they waited for their food.

"So where were you this morning before we left?" Liam asked,

"Oh that? I was uh, just telling Clompy you and I were going out for the day" Zayn answered, slightly sheepish. Liam smiled,

"That was sweet of you" He replied, Zayn just kinda looked out the window.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him Zayn, really" Liam went on, hoping Zayn knew how much he appreciated it.

"It's not a big deal Liam, come on" Zayn replied as Liam shook his head,

"Yes it is Zayn, he's important to me, I've been with him since he was a pony and if anything..." Liam stopped, thinking of Cindy again and trying to recover quickly, since they  _were_ in public.

"Liam..I" Zayn started but was interrupted by Ms Tae bringing the food,

 "Here we are, enjoy" She said happily as Liam thanked her and she went off again. Liam began eating in silence, Zayn looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

 "The food  _is_ really good" Liam commented as Zayn nodded,

"See I told you, I come here a lot when I have to shop like we are now" He explained. He paused for a second,

"Ms Tae always felt bad that I was alone, but you know...life" He added somberly, Liam put his burger down.

"You're  _not_ alone now" Liam said softly, offering a grin as Zayn perked up a bit.

"You're right Liam, thanks" He smiled, taking another bit of his lunch. After some time Ms Tae came back and checked on the two.

"Any desert today?" She asked as Liam politely declined as did Zayn, Ms Tae nodding. Standing up to leave, Zayn stopped Liam.

"Hey Liam I'll take care of this, you can wait out at the truck" Zayn smiled, Liam just kinda looked him.

"Are..are you sure?" He asked as Zayn nodded and handed him his keys.

"That was really nice of him, I'll have to pay him back for it later" Liam thought opening the door and sitting in his seat, waiting for Zayn. After a few minutes he came out holding a small bag, letting him in Liam let out a small laugh.

"Zayn if you  _wanted_ desert you could have gotten it" Liam joked as Zayn laughed in return. He opened the bag and pulled out the small cow bobble head from the picture before. Liam's eyes grew wide,

"I know it reminds you of Cindy and I hope it's not  _too_ soon, but I got it for you" Zayn offered, holding it out for Liam to take. He took it and shook it a few times, laughing, despite that small pang in his chest. Liam looked at the bottom and peeled off the tape, sticking it to Zayn's dashboard.

"There, now it's something for  _both_ of us" Liam said,

"It  _does_ look nice up there" Zayn admitted as they laughed.

"Thanks though Zayn, that was really sweet of you" Liam stated, reaching over to rub his forearm, hoping it wasn't too much.

 "Any...anytime Liam" Zayn mumbled out, starting his truck.

    

 

     

     

     The Running Cow Outfitter was pretty packed, they drove around the parking lot for what seemed like twenty minutes trying to find a place to park.

"Ugh finally" Zayn huffed as they pulled into a space, Liam letting out a sigh of his own.

"Now watch, we'll only be in there for like  _five_ minutes and have to leave again" Liam joked as Zayn nodded.

"It  _always_ happens that way" He added as they walked through the parking lot. Passing cars and other customers carrying bags and such. Entering the store Zayn looked at the list,

"We don't need a cart, but at least a hand basket. Just so we aren't dropping everything" He commented, Liam taking one and both heading to get what they needed. Walking to the personal section Liam noticed Zayn had suddenly disappeared.

"Huh!? Zayn where are you?" Liam asked, mostly to himself, as he walked back the way he came. Looking down every aisle, Liam finally spotted Zayn standing in the small art section holding a pack of  _something_. He was too far away to see it clearly.

"He looks really upset" Liam thought as Zayn put whatever it was down in a huff and walked away, most likely to find Liam. Taking a few big steps back, Liam tried to look like he was also searching for Zayn.

 "Oh Zayn, there you are. I thought I lost you" Liam said, Zayn shaking his head a little.

"Sorry Liam, just got sidetracked" He stated, Liam must have looked a little more worried than he should have, Zayn patting his arm. The rest of the time they spent shopping Zayn seemed to be off in his own little world, barely joking or talking.

"Zayn are you okay? You seem upset" Liam asked, picking up a bottle of sink cleaner as Zayn just smiled a little.

"Yeah Liam, sorry just being weird" He said bumping his shoulder against Liam's, walking to the checkout lines. 

 "I  _like_ you being weird though" Liam added, Zayn looking at him with those wide eyes again,

 "Tha..thanks Liam" He replied. The lines were in fact  _longer_ than the Tractor Supply Store lines earlier. Since they'd be here for a bit, Liam wanted to duck out and see what made Zayn so upset before.

 "Wait I know..." Liam thought as they neared the front of the line,

"Zayn I need to run to the bathroom, I'll meet you outside" Liam commented. Handing the card and basket to him, leaving before he could object. Managing to get behind a few people, then sneak behind a display, Liam made his way back to the art section.  _Trying_ to stand where Zayn was, Liam looked across from him and saw an _"Advanced color pencil set"_

"I see" Liam said, picking it up to look at it.

"Contains twenty artist grade colored pencils, sharpener, blending tool, advanced blending tutorial book and sketch pad" Liam read off the back. Looking at the price, Liam made an "oh" face.

"50.00 dollars, geez" He sighed, taking out extra money he brought just in case something happened.

"Well I have  _enough..._ " Liam pondered, thinking back to how upset Zayn looked before.

 "It'll be...a gift, yeah. Nothing wrong with a nice gift right?" Liam told himself, deciding to go through with it. After waiting in line, again, and checking out, he headed out to the truck.

 "I hope he doesn't get upset I bought it for him or anything" Liam sighed shoving it, bag and all, under his shirt as he walked to the truck. Zayn looked at him with an odd expression as Liam put his seat belt on, the plastic bag under his shirt  _already_ bothering him.

"Liam, did you fall in? You were in there for almost half an hour" Zayn questioned as Liam just laughed,

"Well long lines and all that" He said quickly, hoping it was convincing. Zayn just raised his eyebrows and started the truck as they headed to their last stop. The Hardware Store was pretty bland compared to the rest of the day and before Liam knew it they were headed back home again.

"It's already around six, we were gone for a long time huh?" Zayn asked as Liam agreed, feeling a little tired, although  _none_ of this compared to working the farm.

"You uh..still up for our ride later?" Zayn asked nervously, like Liam could forget.

"Yeah!.....If you still want to that is" He answered as Zayn nodded vigorously, Liam feeling butterflies in his stomach again as they turned onto the road home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think things are progressing between the two?  
> Are Liam and Zayn getting closer?  
> What about the pencil set?  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, ready for a new chapter?  
> Hope you all had a nice holiday  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> own nothing any mistakes are my own

 

   "Ah, home at last" Liam sighed as they pulled into the driveway. Getting out, they began to unload the bed.

 "This bag is  _so_ uncomfortable" Liam thought, still having to keep the art set in his shirt. He couldn't let Zayn know he bought it, not yet anyway. After carrying some things to the garage and the rest inside Liam excused himself to his room.

 "I hope it's not ruined" He mumbled, pulling the art supplies out of the bag that was stuffed in his shirt for almost a two hours. Looking it over again, Liam hoped that Zayn would be happy with it.

"I need to hide this somewhere" He thought, looking around his room and moving to his dresser. Opening the top drawer and placing it under some clothes, he figured this would be good for now.

"I also need to find a good time to give it too him" Liam thought as he left his room and headed back downstairs to find Zayn by the back door.

"Owen said Dot will be back in an hour and that's how long dinner will take in the oven, so maybe we could..you know" Zayn explained, motioning to outside. Liam's nerves suddenly hit him, his stomach had that flipping feeling. It's not like he didn't spend the whole day with Zayn already. Why should  _this_ make him nervous?

 

"Yeah, sounds great" Liam answered as they headed out to the stables, Clompy neighed happily when they walked in together and Liam couldn't help but run over to see him.

"Hey boy, have a good day today?" Liam asked as Clompy neighed again, Zayn laughing.

"Liam I was thinking maybe.....we uh could take the  _same_ horse" Zayn suggested, Liam barely able to hear the last half.

"What?" Liam asked walking closer to Zayn,

"T..take the same horse" He repeated as Liam's eyes grew wide. The evening sun casting shadows throughout the stables.

"That sounds good, I'd...I'd be happy with that..." Liam trailed off as Zayn grinned, starting to get Clompy ready to go. Liam's stomach was in full nervous mode now as he waited.

"Oh man, I'm going to have to hold on to him and stuff" He thought, his face warming up. After a few more minutes, Zayn walked Clompy out to the front of the stables and hopped on.

"Alright Liam, lets go" Zayn grinned, offering a hand to help him up. Liam climbed up behind Zayn,

"Just put your hands around my waist okay?" Zayn instructed. Liam did what he was told, pulling himself closer to Zayn.

"Okay Clompy, let's go" Zayn said as Clompy began walking, soon picking up the pace the further they went until he was trotting along. The evening air was heavy with dew as they went deeper into the woods. Crickets chirping, the evening sky overhead was colored with deep oranges and reds.

"I thought it would be fun to ride along the creek and back" Zayn commented, Liam agreed as they continued on. Liam was feeling far less tense than when they first started out. Truth be told, he felt  _safe_ with Zayn, regardless what they were doing. He laced his fingers on Zayn's stomach, feeling as if Zayn actually leaned back onto him. Liam heard the sound of water running and looked over to see they were already at the creek. Granted the creek wasn't huge but it was nice to come to now and then, Owen was always upset he couldn't fish here because it was too shallow.

 

 

     "This is really nice Zayn" Liam stated as Zayn nodded,

"I'm glad you're having fun" He replied, they were walking slower now, Clompy just going along as he pleased.

"I had a really nice day with you Liam, you're  _very_ fun to be with" Zayn added, Liam's butterflies were back again.

"Come on I'm not  _that_ fun" Liam stated, Zayn letting out a small huff.

"Liam why do you always do that? I give you a compliment and you just shoot it down" Zayn confessed, Liam was a little taken back. Did he really do that  _all_ the time?

"Sorry Zayn, I didn't mean to upset you" Liam replied, feeling guilty. Zayn sighed,

"Don't worry about it. What I said is true regardless" He chuckled as they meandered on. Suddenly coming to a halt under a big tree, Clompy beginning to eat some grass.

"Clompy you just ate a while ago" Zayn teased but Clompy wasn't having it and kept eating. Liam leaned over to look and ended up resting his chin on Zayn's shoulder.

"He's funny like that, if he finds some good grass  _all_ bets are off" Liam joked as Zayn nodded.

"We can sit for a bit, I brought a blanket" He offered. 

 "Yeah, sounds good" Liam replied. Both hoped off and Zayn pulled out a blanket from Clompy's saddle bag. Setting it up under the tree, Liam and Zayn sat side by side. Liam slapping a few annoying bugs on his arm.

 "Ugh I  _hate_ these things, what purpose do they serve?  _None_ that's what" He spouted, Zayn looking at him with a funny expression.

"Come over here, they aren't bothering me" Zayn chuckled as Liam moved closer to him until he was basically leaning on him. Zayn took off his hat and put it on his lap,  _he_ seemed tense or something, Liam couldn't really tell. Zayn suddenly lifted up his arms and let out a sigh as he stretched, Liam hoping it would turn out like he thought it would. Zayn then,  _ever_ so smoothly, placed his arm around Liam's shoulders, Liam couldn't help but laugh.

" _That_ obvious?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded,

"It's okay, I was hoping you would" He answered honestly as he snuggled closer to Zayn. They sat in silence for a bit, the water flowing nearby, Clompy chewing his food happily.

"It'll be dark soon" Liam commented as Zayn looked up at the sky,

"Looking at the stars from here is great. No lights, no noise, it's  _beautiful_ Liam" Zayn explained as Liam looked up too, the sky already growing dark with night.

"I mean...I wanna stay though, it's not like I want to leave yet" Liam stated out of the blue. Zayn nodding and looking at him. Their faces were so close again, like in the barn.  He looked into Zayn's eyes...things were kinda going romantically right? Could he....? Liam tried his best to steady his nerves. He was gonna do it, he was...he was going to  _kiss_ Zayn. Liam leaned forward before he could change his mind and kissed Zayn...again. 

 "He's...he's not kissing back" Liam thought quickly as he pulled back, more or less trying to hide his face out of embarrassment.

"I...I'm" Liam started but was cut off by Zayn gently taking his chin and turning Liam's head toward him, kissing _him_ this time. Liam smiled as they deepened the kiss and like before Liam felt like they just  _fit_ together. Zayn put his hand on Liam's shoulder as they broke apart. Liam hoping Zayn wasn't going to run away again.

"I've been wanting to do that  _all_ day" Zayn admitted, his forehead resting on Liam's, Liam smiled widely.

"I wish you would have" He replied as Zayn kissed him again, a few pecks here and there but Liam never wanted it to stop. Zayn held him so gently, his thumb tracing circles on his cheek or how he held the back of Liam's head. Stopping again, Liam kissed Zayn's cheek one last time and that got a laugh from Zayn. Looking over, Clompy was standing over them, Liam chuckling.

"Aw Clompy you want a kiss too?" He asked as Clompy stuck his face between them, Liam and Zayn kissing him. Afterword, he walked back and just stood by the tree.

 "So does this get rid of our  _pal_ status?" Liam asked playfully, Zayn jokingly groaning at the reminder.

 "Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't sure how you felt or anything and...I don't know. I didn't want my hopes up too high" He replied.

 "It's okay Zayn. I know exactly how you felt. Mostly because I felt the  _same_ way" Liam admitted,

 "I'm glad...we're..well you know...Moving past pals" Zayn replied quietly.

 "So am I" Liam chuckled, rubbing Zayn's hand. It was quiet for a bit, as they sat holding hands. Zayn looked up at the sky again.

 "We really better go though, Owen will get upset if we aren't back by dinner" He said standing up, Liam doing the same. Shaking the blanket off and putting it back into the saddle bag, Liam and Zayn hopped up on Clompy and headed back to the house. Liam resting his chin on Zayn's shoulder the ride back. Zayn still holding firmly onto Liam's hand.

    

 

     

     

     Zayn took care of Clompy as Liam headed back inside, per Zayn's request and Liam swore he heard an excited squeal from the stable.

"We're back" He stated as Owen was pulling dinner out out the oven.

"Oh good Dot just got back too, wash up so we can eat" He said, placing dinner on the stove top. Liam's heart hadn't settled down yet, not since he and Zayn kissed and they're sort of confession about their feelings.

 "AHHHHH!!! We  _kissed_!!" Liam shouted in his head as he washed up for dinner, wondering if Zayn was as happy as he was. Going back downstairs, Liam sat at the table as Zayn and Dot also sat down followed by Owen.

"Boy, do I have stuff to tell you" Dot exclaimed as they began eating. Dinner was filled with everything Dot and her friends had done that day and to be honest it was all pretty funny. Dinner went by rather quickly and soon Liam found himself in his room getting ready for bed. Hearing a knock on his door Liam stood up to let them in.

"Aunt Dot? Is something wrong?" He asked as Dot walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Okay Liam, spill the beans. What happened with you and Zayn today?" Dot asked, clearly excited. Liam was stunned,  _how_ did she know?

"I...uh what do you mean?"" Liam choked out as Dot rolled her eyes,

"You two had that  _look_ in your eye all through dinner. That  _and_ how you were staring at each other nearly the whole time. Did you...do the do?" Dot asked lowly as Liam's face erupted into a fire red blush.

 "NO, oh my Lord Aunt Dot" He whisper yelled as Dot waved off his comment,

"It's fine if you did, so long as you used protection" She added plainly. Liam thought he was going to pass out.

"We just kissed, that was all" He cleared up and Dot nodded happily,

"That's sweet, I'm glad. I've been waiting for this since you came to stay here last year. You're  _all_ Zayn talked about, the boy is head over heels for you Liam" Dot explained,

"Re-really?" He asked as Dot nodded standing up.

"It should be clear as day now sweetie" She said, kissing him good night and leaving with a wink. Liam sat on his bed, thinking about what Dot had just told him.

"He likes me  _that_ much?" Liam thought as he pulled out the art set again. Looking it over, Liam did admit, he liked Zayn  _that_ much too.

"How do I tell him though? Did what happen tonight sorta do that for me? Should I tell him in more detail? To solidify our...." Liam trailed off,  _were_ they boyfriends now? Major progress  _had_ been made, so he shouldn't worry too much. Though part of him wouldn't mind knowing where they stand.

 "One thing at a time" Liam said to himself, putting the art set back in the dresser.

    

 

     

     Sunday's were the least busiest day of the week and Liam loved it. Other than feeding and checking on the animals, He was able to lounge around and take it easy before they got back into the swing of things for the week.

"Liam you mind helping me with the wash? It's a bit much today" Aunt Dot called as Liam got up from the couch and headed to the basement, finding Dot standing with four different piles of laundry.

"Okay run up to your room and Zayn's first. His stuff is in a pile and I want you to bring anything you want washed too" Dot instructed as Liam headed back upstairs again. Stopping in his room first and grabbing a few things, Liam went to Zayn's room.

"Is this like prying into his personal stuff?" Liam asked himself as he grabbed the small pile of clothes and sheets on Zayn's bed. Glancing over, Liam noticed a drawing of....well he couldn't tell, it wasn't finished yet. Liam still wondered why Zayn hadn't shown him his art work yet. It made him wonder if he  _really_ did like him at all that much. 

 "No...I'm just overthinking this now" Liam mumbled, heading back downstairs. Making sure not to trip and fall down the basement stairs, Liam dropped the clothes down by the washer.

 "Where  _is_ Zayn today? I haven't seen him since breakfast" Liam asked Dot, who was busy separating and handing clothes to Liam.

"Well, it's Sunday. So probably working on the gazebo, but don't bother him he gets flustered when anyone see's it before it's done" Dot laughed, recalling a memory that Liam couldn't see or understand.

"Just take it easy today Liam" She said softly as Liam nodded and helped with the remaining clothes. He had hoped that he and Zayn could spend a little time together at least. Even if it was only before bed, like a couple weeks ago. When Zayn gave him his hat.

 "Maybe I'll catch him later?" Liam thought, throwing some clothes into the washer. 

 

 

 

     

     That night Liam was making his bed and folding the few items of clothing that were washed earlier in the day. Putting a few things back in his dresser, he glanced over and saw a rolled up piece of paper on the shelf by his hat.

" _That_ wasn't there before" Liam stated as he opened it up to see a very well done drawing of Cindy's face. The lines were  _so_ clean and the shading was amazing, it looked  _just_ like her. Liam kinda stood there as he looked it over, his eyes getting hazy as he did so. Liam smiled as he put the picture on his nightstand. Leaving his room and heading down the hall to Zayn's room, Liam knocked on the door. Zayn opened it and Liam instantly pulled him into a hug, Zayn taking no time in hugging him back.

"I take it you  _liked_ the drawing" He chuckled.

"Thanks so much Zayn" Liam smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

 "I didn't quite catch that, you mind repeating it?" Zayn joked, leaning in to kiss Liam this time. Liam couldn't help but chuckle,

 "Well, there is  _always_ tomorrow" He said playfully, Zayn laughing again. Liam smiled softly again.

 "But really, thank you Zayn. This was...really kind. I love it" He commented. Kissing Zayn's cheek softly before heading back to his room.

 "Any..anytime Liam" Zayn called down the hall.

    

 

     

     

     The week was pretty normal stuff as Liam worked on what he normally did, feeding the chickens and pigs. Letting the cows out, which was still a bit hard, and taking care of the horses. He and Zayn still found time to talk and such like usual, the  _such_ being more...well, romantic with each other, which made Liam happy. All in all it was a nice week, until Thursday rolled around.

"The weather says it could be a two day rain system, so we need to take precautions" Owen instructed as Liam and Zayn stood in the garage with him.

"Now it's not  _"we're all going to be swept away in a flood precautions"_  but still. Checking on things won't hurt" Owen added as Liam felt a little apprehensive about the whole thing. Giving them their jobs, the three headed off to take care of things.

"You okay Liam? You look a little spooked" Zayn asked as they walked back to the backyard.

"Yeah, I just don't remember going through something like this before" Liam admitted as Zayn rubbed his back.

"It's okay, I have and it's usually over before you know it" He commented before turning and heading a different way. Liam still had a weird feeling about it but he had to get his work done regardless of how he felt. Checking the pigpen and the hen house were easy enough, both had sturdy bases and a little rain wouldn't mess these up. Reuniting with Zayn at the barn, they headed in to check things out together.

"It's just...what if they get scared? How will we check up on them?" Liam asked as he and Zayn moved things away from the door and up onto the shelves.

"We just throw on a raincoat and head out. The animals are pretty used to this too. So they're usually rather calm about all of it" Zayn explained, Liam suddenly felt a little stupid for asking at all. Zayn wiped his forehead,

"Liam, it's okay to be nervous, shows you care. Just think of it as a little vacation or something" He added softly, walking over to Liam and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 "Yeah I guess that's true" Liam replied as Zayn offered him a smile. He turned on his heel and began heading toward the stables.

"Wait Zayn, I already fixed all that up over there!" Liam called as Zayn kept walking.

"I know, I need to take care of something. I'll see you later!" He yelled back, Liam wondered if he was heading to the gazebo again. Adjusting his hat, Liam went back to the house to see if Uncle Owen needed anything else.

"Actually Liam I think we're in good straights" Owen stated as he wiped his hands off on a rag, Liam nodding.

"Wasn't Zayn with you?" He asked as Liam shrugged.

"He headed off on Clompy again" He answered honestly as Owen nodded,

"I see, probably off to check the gazebo. It's fine, he'll be back before you know it" He went on, heading into the house followed by Liam.

    

 

     

     

     After helping Aunt Dot move some things around in the basement, Liam found himself watching T.V. Although he was more worried about Zayn and the fact that he  _still_ hadn't come back yet.

"Worrying won't bring him back any faster dear" Dot commented, flipping through a magazine as Liam sunk back into the couch.

"Yeah....I know" He mumbled, embarrassed it was  _that_ obvious.  After watching the weather for the hundredth time, Liam let out a sigh.

 "Maybe I'll listen to some music" He thought, heading up to his room to get his I-pod. Grabbing it and looking over at his dresser, he figured with this mini break from work he'd give Zayn that art set.

"He  _could_ use it with us having a few days off" Liam pondered as he went back down stairs to find Zayn coming in the from the garage, carrying a backpack, filled to capacity.

"Oh Zayn you're back, what's in the bag?" Liam asked causally, Zayn kinda waved off his comment.

"Just boring stuff, nothing worth mentioning" He replied, taking off his hat and boots, quickly heading upstairs. Liam didn't really know what to think  _or_ say, he felt sometimes Zayn kept him at arms distance, even after everything that had happened between them during the past few weeks. Plopping back down on the couch, Liam just put his music on random and settled in. After what seemed like fifteen minutes Zayn came back downstairs with a book and sat next to him. The couch itself wasn't huge but there was enough room for two people, sitting up that is.

"Can I ask to cuddle? Does he want to? Liam thought, hoping they could do that more often now. He then felt Zayn kind poke his shoulder and make the "Can you take your earbud out motion"

"Liam do you mind if I lay down? My back is kinda sore and I'd like to stretch out" He asked as Liam nodded, standing up to move.

"Wa..wait you can stay, I'd just put my head on your....lap" Zayn went on sheepishly, Liam sat back down again, getting the picture. Zayn moved so he was laying on his back, his head resting on Liam's lap.

 "I was...uh kinda hoping we'd cuddle or something" Liam said lightly, Zayn moving his book to look at him.

 "Same...same here. Next time, I'll just get comfy with you" Zayn smiled, looking like he was just as nervous as Liam was. Why? They already kissed, it's not like this is new.

 "I'm looking forward to it" Liam grinned. Zayn chuckling as he went back to his book, Liam jokingly putting his I-pod on Zayn's forehead, causing him to make a funny face at him.

 "What? I had to put it  _somewhere_ " Liam joked as Zayn laughed, wriggling his eyebrows to see if it would fall. After a few more minutes of fooling around, the two went back to what they were doing.

"What are you listening to by the way?" Zayn asked as Liam paused his music and took out an earbud, putting it in Zayn's ear. Zayn perked up at the song,

"Hey, I really like this group, have you heard their new stuff?" He asked.

"I have, I admit I like their old stuff better but for being around as long as they have, they've kept a good pace" Liam went on as Zayn just kinda looked at him,

"Wh..what?" Liam asked, Zayn grinning all of a sudden.

"It's like I said, you  _are_ a really cool guy" He confessed again, Liam's face warming up some. Looking outside, it had already begun to rain, his worry returning again.

"I hope everyone will be alright" Liam thought as he looked down at Zayn again who quickly became lost in his book.

 "I kinda want to play with his hair" Liam thought lightly, wondering if that would be okay to do.

 "Maybe next time" He added, figuring they would be eating soon. Who knows if he'd be able to stop once he started.

 "Okay you two, time to eat" Dot stated, Liam chuckling at his spot on dinner prediction. Dinner and such was normal, the rain only gaining steam as the night wore on. It's soft patter on the windows was kind of nice but  _too_ much of a good thing was dangerous too. The four were watching T.V after dinner and Uncle Owen turned on the weather before everyone headed up to bed.

 "Well now they changed it, it's going to rain all night into the morning, then stop for an hour or two. Then start up and rain all till Saturday" Owen explained, not sure why when he was only repeating what the weather man had just said.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on things" Dot said patting his hand as she stood up,

"All right everyone I'm off, Owen?" Dot asked as he put the remote on the coffee table, giving a quick goodnight to Liam and Zayn.

"You wanna watch anything Liam?" Zayn asked, grabbing the remote and heading back over to the couch.

"Actually Zayn, I'm going to head off too" Liam admitted with a yawn, Zayn looked a little put off.

"That's no fun, we have a few days off and you want to go to bed  _early_ " He joked,

"Fine Mr All Nighter, what do you want to do?" Liam chuckled, sitting back down, Zayn shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just want you to stick around. Spend some time together" He admitted shyly as Liam looked down at his hands. A few silent moments passed when Liam spoke up again,

"Do you think I could see your art Zayn?" He asked, Zayn was taken back and then looked kinda..well Liam couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Maybe another time" Zayn said, like he was trying to change the subject.

"Why? It's so good" Liam added, Zayn sighed.

"It's...private. It's not you Liam really. It's a weird  _me_ thing" He explained.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to pry" Liam said lowly, hoping he didn't hit a nerve or anything.

 "T.V. it is then" He sighed, Zayn turning on a random show. Both taking the chance to cuddle with each other this time.

    

 

     

     

     After heading upstairs after an hour of much needed cuddle time. Liam finished washing up and brushing his teeth. Leaving the bathroom he basically ran Zayn over in the hallway.

"Zayn what the heck?! You scared me" Liam exhaled as Zayn just took his hand and lead him to his room. Closing the door and pointing to the desk chair, Liam quickly sat down. Wondering what was going on, he hoped it wasn't a  _"I don't feel anything for you now"_  speech. Zayn went over to a trunk that was placed at the end of his bed and opened it up, pulling out a few sketch books.

"These are just a few...I have _a lot_  more, but these are recent" Zayn spoke shyly, Liam took them and began flipping through the pages. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, animals, flowers, landscapes, everything was  _so_ beautiful and detailed. Liam's eyes were wide as he tried to take in as much as he could, Zayn just sitting on his bed. Everything was in black and white, 

" _That's_ why he wanted the colored pencils" Liam thought as he tried not to smudge the pencil drawings. After looking through all the books he gave him, Liam handed them back to Zayn.

"Zayn these are..amazing, no I don't even think  _that_ word can cover it" He exclaimed as Zayn just kinda brushed it off,

"Thanks Liam, but you don't have to lie" He replied, closing his trunk again. Liam was dumbstruck,

"I'm not lying at all, these are so beautiful" Liam repeated, hoping Zayn would get it. Zayn sat back on his bed, Liam moving to sit next to him.

"Zayn look at me, you have an  _amazing_ talent" Liam stated, Zayn looked a little downcast.

"Yeah, not just a stupid farm hand right?" He confessed, Liam's heart dropped.

"Zayn...that's  _not_ what I meant at all why?.." He asked, Zayn looked stoic,

"Sorry Liam, people can be really nasty you know? Not that working on a farm is bad, I  _love_ it but people have stigmas" He explained and Liam knew  _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"Yeah...I know how  _that_ is" Liam admitted as Zayn looked back at him. He went to take Zayn's hand,

"Regardless, know that you  _do_ have an amazing talent and you already have three fans. I for one am the biggest of the three" Liam smiled as he squeezed Zayn's hand, who chuckled in return. Zayn moved so he could interlace his fingers with Liam.

 "Thanks Liam, that means a lot. Really. Mr Number One Fan" He replied happily as he leaned in and kissed Liam's cheek.

"Can we look at more?" Liam asked hopefully, Zayn chuckled, moving to the trunk to get a few other books. Liam glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already around midnight and he had only finished about three books.

 "Zayn, there's  _so_ many. I can't even begin to pick a favorite" Liam commented. He glanced up to see Zayn laying next to him, already half asleep. Liam stood up quietly, putting everything back in the trunk. He went to shut the light off.

"Wa- wait Liam, you can stay" Zayn mumbled as he sat up, moving to the other side of his bed, Liam froze in place.

"Stay? With him? Now?" Liam thought, he didn't want to wear out his welcome.

"Are you sure?" He choked out as Zayn nodded and patted his bed, the rain hitting hard against his window. The wind picking up now and then as well. Liam made his way over and laid next to Zayn, who instantly wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, burying his face into his chest. Liam moved his arms, placing them around Zayn's back. Zayn let out a content sigh as Liam reached to shut the lamp off.

"Goodnight Liam" He said, his voice muffled by Liam's shirt.

"Night Zayn, sweet dreams" Liam replied softly, kissing Zayn's forehead, Liam hearing him chuckle a little. Zayn pulled the covers over them and nestled into Liam's arms. Liam feeling him kiss his neck a few times before cuddling into him again. Maybe Liam was  _already_ dreaming, maybe he hit his head before somehow, and this was all fake. Though, hearing Zayn's breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall was most definitely  _real_.

"He's so warm" Liam thought as he held onto Zayn, listening to the rain fall outside. Maybe they could...always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like a fluff a pooloza haha  
> Glad they came around to telling each other how they feel  
> What will the last chapter hold?  
> Find out next time!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me on the post lag everyone  
> Got kinda busy (nervous laughter)  
> Hope you're all ready for the last chapter  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment so I know what you're feeling  
> (own nothing any mistakes are mine)

      Liam woke up to find Zayn still asleep, the sky outside was still dark, not because it was night but because it was  _still_ raining. Looking at the wall clock it was already 9:30, Zayn rustled in Liam's arms as he opened his eyes.

"Uhh, what time is it?" Zayn asked, his voice laced with sleep,

"Good morning to you too Zayn" Liam joked as Zayn shook his head.

"No, too early for jokes" He mumbled as Liam couldn't help but laugh,

"We've usually had breakfast by now  _and_ already gotten some of our work done" Liam went on.

"Vacation remember?" Zayn added as Liam chuckled, getting out of bed. Zayn looked awake now,

"Wait, are you leaving?" He asked, sounding upset. 

"No, I'm just running to the bathroom, I'll be back" Liam stated as Zayn put his head back down on the pillow again. Liam walked to the bathroom when he ran into Uncle Owen,

"Oh Liam, did you spend the night in  _Zayn's_ room?" Owen asked, Liam sorta nodding, it's not like he could really hide it.

 "Did you...do the do?" He asked as Liam's face turned fire red again,

"Oh my Lord no! We just slept together, like  _literally_ slept" He explained as his Uncle laughed.

 "Don't be so shy Liam, so long as you use protection it's fine" Owen added, slapping Liam's back. Liam wondering if he and Dot planned this somehow.

 "Anyway, try to get Zayn up by at least ten. The rain was harder than we thought and we need to check on things outside" Owen explained seriously, Liam nodding.

 "So much for a vacation" He mumbled as he went to the bathroom. After finishing his business and going back to Zayn's room, he found Zayn propped up against his headboard.

 "Oh so you're up  _now_?" Liam asked jokingly as he crawled back into bed with him,

"I overheard Owen, I knew I better start getting up or I won't at all" He sighed as Liam laughed. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Zayn semi jumped, Liam patting his thigh.

"Liam... I uh slept really good last night" Zayn stated,

"Yeah me too, I could uh..get used to it you know?" Liam said plainly as Zayn nodded happily.

 "I mean...I don't want to invade your space or become a problem...or mess things up" Liam added quickly,  _not_ wanting to ruin this. Zayn took his hand,

 "Hold your horses cowboy, no need to get all negative okay? I want this too you know" Zayn joked, Liam couldn't help but laugh at the pun.

"Really? Not counting all our chickens before they hatch?" Liam retorted as Zayn groaned.

"Oh come on,  _that_ was good" Liam stated as Zayn shrugged.

"I've heard better" He stated in a matter of fact tone, Liam made a face at him.

"Oh really? Like  _what_?" Liam asked playfully as Zayn turned and kissed him on the lips, Liam smiled into the kiss, pulling back.

"That was  _not_ a pun" Liam pointed out as Zayn grinned.

"I just wanted an excuse to kiss you" He confessed as Liam went to kiss him again. He kept pecking at Zayn's lips until they kissed deeply again, Liam's heart beating like crazy.

"You could have just asked" He admitted as Zayn merely winked at him. He climbed over Liam to get out of bed, but not before kissing his cheek.

"We better get ready though, just in case we need to get to work right off the bat" Zayn suggested as Liam nodded and headed to his own room.

"I hope this can become a normal thing for us" Liam thought happily, changing his clothes, the rain pounding on the windows.

    

 

     

     

     Feeding the animals wasn't as bad as Liam thought, granted  _he_ was wetter then he wanted to be but everyone seemed to be holding up pretty well.

"Then we kissed.. _again_!" Liam told Clompy as he ate his food from his food bag.

"It was really...amazing actually" He added as he took the feedbag off Clompy's face. The stables were dry for the most part, expect for the back corner, but it was  _always_ getting wet there when it rained. Regardless of how many times they repaired it. Hearing the doors open, Liam looked up to see Zayn standing there.

"Liam we need your help, the hen house is leaking and we have to take care of it" Zayn explained,

 "Got it, on my way" Liam stated, kissing Clompy before leaving. The two headed out to the hen house and Liam saw Uncle Owen was already busy trying to hammer some boards into place, Liam grabbed a board and handed it to his Uncle. The rain was making it hard to see, much less pick up and hammer boards. 

"Liam be careful! The wood's wet and you'll get a nasty cut if it slips" Zayn warned over the sound of the rain. Liam shook he head, this was more important right?

"I'm fine Zayn, just focus on your work" He replied, grabbing another board and lifting it up to hand to his Uncle. After a few more minutes it seemed that the repairs were nearly done.

"Okay guys just about two more!" Owen called as Liam picked up another board. The rain had picked up and Liam swore he was sinking into the ground. Grasping another board and taking a misstep Liam ended sliding the board across his palm, creating a rather nasty looking cut.

"Nghhh" Liam groaned out after he handed the board to his Uncle. Zayn ran over and looked at Liam's hand, his expression beyond worried.

"It doesn't look too deep but run in and get it checked by Dot" Zayn commanded as Liam kinda shrugged it off,

 "I'm fine" He replied. Zayn's expression clearly showing he was not in the mood for this right now.

"Liam you're bleeding all over your hand, are you serious right now?" He asked as Liam sighed and walked away, feeling stupid for cutting his hand and stupid for fighting with Zayn.

"I'm so useless" Liam thought as he walked into the house.

 

 

 

 

  
     "There good as new" Dot commented, putting the bandages away as Liam sat at the kitchen table.

"It'll heal in no time but no more work today, it'll loosen the bandages and mess everything up" She added as Liam just sat there.

"I'm going to my room for a bit, thank you for helping me" Liam said in a sort of mono-tone, Dot looked upset.

"Of course Liam" She answered but Liam was basically up the stairs already. Closing his door and laying on his bed Liam was frustrated, not so much at Zayn but at himself.

"I'm  _always_ the loser who can't do anything" Liam mumbled covering his face with his hands, listening to the rain outside his windows. After some time Liam heard a knock at his door,

"Liam open up, it's Zayn" He commented.

"It's open" Liam called as Zayn entered his room, wearing different clothes. Although his hair was still wet.

"Are you okay? You're not really bad off or anything right?" Zayn asked, sitting down on the bed next to Liam. He picked up Liam's hand, holding it gently.

"Yeah I'm fine Zayn. It's fine" Liam said shortly, it was quiet for a beat.

"Liam, did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me?" Zayn questioned, trying to get Liam to look at him, Liam huffed.

"Not you Zayn, me. I'm upset because I'm  _always_ messing things up" He confessed as Zayn rubbed the back of his hand,

"Really? Okay, name one other time  _other_ than this" Zayn said plainly as Liam's mind went blank.

"You see? Liam this was an accident, it's not your fault" He added softly, Liam still felt upset. Zayn lifted up Liam's hand to kiss it.

"Uncle Owen needed me and I couldn't do anything but mess up" Liam added, Zayn shook his head.

"He was worried that you really hurt yourself, so what if the hens get wet for a bit longer? _You're_ important Liam" He explained. Zayn looked a little pensive before speaking up again,

 "Dot told me you were picked on in school and you get like this because you're used to doing things alone. And when you can't, it just kinda stirs things up" Zayn went on, Liam must have looked as bad as he felt. Zayn laid down next to Liam, taking his chin gently and turning his head to face him.

"Liam you aren't alone anymore okay? Just remember that" Zayn said before kissing Liam softly.

"You're not alone either Zayn, and I'm sorry for getting like this" Liam said as Zayn smiled,

"I know and nothing to apologize for Liam. I just want to see that smile I've come to love so much" He stated as Liam's stomach flipped,

 "Really?" He asked.

 "Yes really" Zayn replied sheepishly. Liam noticing a small blush crossing his cheeks now. Thunder rumbled outside as the wind blew against the windows. Zayn still holding Liam's injured hand,

"Hope the power doesn't go out" Liam remarked.

"We have a backup, so it should be okay" Zayn replied,

 "Do you think we could stay like this for a bit?" He suddenly asked.

 "Of course Zayn" Liam smiled, pulling him closer, as they cuddled again.

    

 

     

     The afternoon turned into evening as the weather predictions stayed true, for once, and the rain kept on coming. The power flickered now and then, causing Liam to wonder if they  _really_ had a backup. Aunt Dot was gathering some candles and flashlights, just in case, as Liam and Zayn watched T.V.

"Okay  _now_ we are all good" Dot remarked before joining the two in the family room.

"I've been waiting the  _whole_ movie to find out who the killer is" Zayn commented, the movie reaching it's pivotal moment,

 

_"And the killer's identity is-"_

 

 The power went off, the room going dark.

"Noooo!!" Zayn yelled, Liam couldn't help but laugh at the timing of the power going out. Dot stood up and felt her way to the table to grab some flashlights to give to Liam and Zayn,

"Your Uncle's in the shower, better check on him" Dot stated, heading upstairs as Liam and Zayn just  kinda sat on the couch.

"Well I'm a loss" Liam admitted as Zayn shook his head,

"I don't know, dinner by candle light is  _pretty_ romantic" He remarked, Liam chuckled.

"Yeah nothing spells romance like no power" He joked as Zayn rolled his eyes, well maybe, it was still dark and Liam didn't have the light shinning on his face. After about an hour or two of talking and mutually listening to music on Liam's I-Pod, he heard Owen and Dot come down the stairs.

"Sorry, your Uncle just  _had_ to finish his shower" Dot commented.

"Hey, I want to be clean, so what?" Owen retorted as Zayn laughed to himself.

"I'll head out to check the backup, it should be fine" Owen stated, grabbing his rain coat and boots before heading out. Occasional lightning flashes would light up the room, the candles dwarfed by it's brightness. Liam noticed Zayn would jump a bit when it thundered loudly, Liam putting his arm around him.

"Sorry, I  _hate_ thunderstorms" Zayn confessed as Liam kissed the top of his head.

"You can spend the night with me tonight, would that be okay?" Liam offered as Zayn looked up at him,

"Really?" He asked as Liam nodded. 

 "Thanks Liam" Zayn said, putting his head back on Liam's shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the moment guys but it's leftovers for dinner tonight" Dot stated as Liam and Zayn jumped a little, not knowing she had come back in the room at all. 

"Don't be so shy, Owen and I both know. Now come on, dinner time, Owen's going to be hungry" Dot said happily. The two exchanged looks, slightly laughing as they headed to the table. Sitting in their seats, the three waited for Owen to come back.

"So the candle light is pretty  _romantic_ , huh guys huh" Dot joked as Liam laughed,

"Oh no, not for Liam, candles aren't romantic to him" Zayn stated in a matter of fact tone. Dot looked taken back,

"That's not true. I recall when Liam was younger he thought having dinner by candle light was the best thing ever" Dot explained, Liam was starting to feel embarrassed.

"Oh really? What else did he say about it?" Zayn asked in a mischievous tone, Liam groaning at the impending conversation.

"Well I remember him saying "When I fall in love I want a candle lit dinner and flowers" Aunt Dot imitated in a little kid voice,

"Aunt Dot I was seven" Liam cleared up as Zayn looked at him softly.

"No that can't be, I think you were around fifteen last I heard that. It may have even been the year before Zayn came to stay here" Dot corrected as Liam tried to hide his face, since he was starting to get red.

"That's  _so_ cute" Zayn stated softly as Dot nodded in agreement.

"What kind of flowers were they?" She thought out loud, Liam was still hoping they would stop.

"I think roses maybe? Was it roses Liam? Or something else?" Dot asked a slumped over Liam,

"Yes, it was roses" He answered in a defeated tone. Zayn laughed lightly, the candles flickering between them.

    

 

    

      "Okay all, it should be kicking on anytime now, just had to move somethings around. It's hard to see in the dark and the rain" Owen explained, letting out a sigh after he dried off and sat down at the table. Serving the leftovers the four began to eat in silence. 

"You know this reminds me of when Liam was younger and said candle lit dinners were romantic" Owen started, Liam let out a long groan as Dot and Zayn laughed loudly, Owen looking rather confused. After going through the conversation a  _second_ time, dinner was over and the generator still hadn't kicked on.

"It'll be okay, we haven't lost power in a while, so it's probably just taking time to warm up" Owen commented, trying to ease everyone. Not that anyone was upset other then Liam. Though that was mostly over his embarrassing dinner stories. Aunt Dot rummaged through a small stand drawer. 

 "Oh good I found the cards, anyone up for a game?" She asked, everyone figuring it was better than sitting and doing nothing in the dark. Playing goldfish and other assorted card games for a couple hours helped pass the time, it was nearly bedtime now. Maybe, the clocks were also out but their phones did say 10:30.

 "Goodnight sweetie" Dot said kissing Liam's head then Zayn who tried not to giggle at the action,

"He must be in a good mood, he  _rarely_ lets me do that" She whispered to Liam before heading upstairs with Owen. Thunder and lightning crashed again, Zayn moving closer to him.

"You wanna head up too?" Liam asked lightly as Zayn nodded. Putting the cards away and going around to blow out any stray candles, the two headed upstairs.

 

 

     

     "I..I can still stay with you right?" Zayn asked sheepishly as they reached Liam's door.

"Of course Zayn, I haven't forgotten" Liam replied as Zayn let out a content sigh. After Zayn cleaned up, it was Liam's turn in the bathroom. Getting ready in the dark was a chore but Liam managed. Granted he was just going to bed, not a fancy dinner party. Liam entered his dark room to find Zayn already under the covers, Liam smiling to himself.

 "Where's Zayn? I had something to give him but I  _can't_ find him" He joked.

"Har har, very funny Liam" Zayn replied in a monotone voice, chuckling anyway.

"What do you mean you have something to give me?" He asked as Liam moved to the dresser.

"Well, I  _was_ waiting for a good time to give it to you and frankly I don't know when a good time is. So why not now?" Liam explained as he reached in his drawer, moving his clothes aside.

"Now close your eyes. Despite it being dark" Liam instructed, Zayn laughing again and doing what he was told. Walking over to sit next to Zayn on his bed, Liam placed the art set on his lap. Zayn took the flashlight and his jaw dropped when he saw what it was. Looking from the art set to Liam and back again, about four times, Zayn picked it up and looked at it closely.

"Liam when did you?" He began,

"I saw you looking at it at the store and you seemed like you really wanted it, so I got it for you" Liam explained as Zayn just looked at him.

"I'll pay you back for it" He said suddenly, Liam was surprised.

"No Zayn, it's a gift" He commented, Zayn still looked upset.

"I just.....didn't have enough with me before, I would have gone back" He went on, Liam shaking his head.

"Zayn just take it" He laughed. Zayn nodding,

"Now you can draw and capture everything with  _brilliant_ color" Liam read off the front of the box as Zayn laughed, flipping it over and looking at it again. 

"Thank you  _so_ much Liam, just...thank you" Zayn spoke softly as he leaned over to kiss him. Liam gladly kissing back.

 "I can't wait to see what you do" Liam admitted,

 "You'll be the first....Actually, uh. Would you want to sit with me while I draw? Zayn asked, Liam was taken back.

 "Are you sure? I know you say it's private and I....don't want to distract you" He said, 

 "I...I want you to though. It might be kinda boring on your end" Zayn added, Liam chuckling.

 "No..I doubt it. Even if we're doing our own things...I still wanna be with you" He confessed.

 "Same..same here Liam" Zayn replied, still sounding a bit nervous.  Zayn handed art set back to Liam who put it on the bedside stand. Both laid down, covering up with the sheets on the bed. The thunder seemed further away than a few hours ago but it was still loud enough to shake the windows. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn as he snuggled into his chest. It felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. Pulling the sheets higher up, Liam smiled as Zayn kissed his jaw line.

"Thanks again Liam, really" He mumbled as Liam kissed his forehead,

"Anytime Zayn" He replied as they nestled into each others arms. Liam's stomach doing flips up until he fell asleep.

    

 

     

     

     After Liam gave Zayn his gift, he found himself spending more time in Zayn's room than before. However, he wasn't complaining in the least. Seeing Zayn  _so_ focused on his art, drawing such amazing things was a treat. Honestly, just  _being_ with him at all was a plus for Liam. Other than that, for better or worse, it had rained for another day and by Monday things were back to normal,  _very_ wet but normal.

"Turns out the gas line was messed up in town, so  _that's_ why the backup didn't work" Owen explained as Liam put a glove over his still bandaged hand. It was a lot better than before, but safety first. Liam glanced around to see if Zayn was here but no. He still came down to dinner every night and they were sleeping together more often too but other than that he was gone for most of the afternoon. Even with sitting with him during his drawing sessions, Liam felt like he wasn't seeing him much. It seemed he was working on the gazebo more than before too, _a lot_  more. Liam didn't want to ask about it, since he never mentions it and he didn't want to just show up there and make things awkward or tense between them.

"I don't  _think_ he's bored with me. I mean, I wouldn't blame him if he was. We still kiss and hug a lot but I don't know, it almost seems like he's avoiding me sometimes" Liam explained to Pete the pig who was busy eating his food. He looked up and oinked loudly.

"Pete come on, I slopped on you  _once_ and that was....quite a while back, I said I was sorry" Liam stated as Pete oinked again, almost like he was grumbling.

"I know it caused emotional turmoil but it was an  _accident_ " He added as Pete went back to eating. Liam sighed as he looked over to the barn to see Zayn leading the cows out to graze. After feeding the pigs, Aunt Dot had asked him if he wanted to help weed her garden. The two were working as a battery powered radio played softly in the background, Liam pulling weeds here and there.

"Zayn sure has been working on that gazebo a lot lately. Sometimes I wonder if he's building a castle back there" Dot joked as Liam pulled another weed, throwing it into the wheelbarrow.

"Liam you're being awfully quiet, are you okay?" She asked, looking over at him. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, Liam looked up at her.

"Yeah why?" He questioned as Dot shook her head,

"Just being a  _nosy_ Aunt" She laughed as she got back to work. After twenty minutes the wheelbarrow was filled more than Liam had thought it would be, but the garden was pretty big to begin with.

"Okay, I'll take these to the compost heap then I'll be back to help you fertilize" Liam stated as he wheeled the wheelbarrow to the compost pile. Dumping it out and shaking it a few times, Liam turned around to see Zayn standing behind him.

"Hey Liam, doing good?" He smiled, Liam nodded and smiled back at him. 

"Sorry I haven't been around a lot lately, I just....I've been doing  _something_ , I'm nearly done with it too" Zayn chirped, Liam just nodded again.

"Well, I hope it turns out good for you" He commented as he began to leave, Zayn stepped in his way and kissed him, Liam easily kissing back.

"Liam don't be upset okay? It'll make sense later. I promise" Zayn said softly, rubbing Liam's arm like he did so often now. Another quick kiss and he happily headed back to his own work. Liam let out a sigh, he  _knew_ that Zayn was a good guy and it was Liam that was being a bit petty over the situation.

 "If he promised then I guess it'll be alright" Liam chuckled to himself,

"OH NOO LIAM!!" Aunt Dot yelled as the garden hose suddenly began spraying all over.

"Don't worry I'm coming!!" Liam yelled back as he rushed to help his Aunt.

    

 

     

     

     Zayn ended up running into town for the next few days. Liam had asked if he wanted any company but he always ended up declining. He'd come back with bags filled with things and take them right up to his room.

"It's been almost two weeks since we really did anything together. Am I being selfish? It's not like we need to be together 24/7 but still, now and then is nice too" Liam explained to Clompy as he brushed his mane. Clompy just seemed to let out a sigh as Liam rubbed behind his ears.

"Maybe you could tell me. You  _do_ go with him every time he rides off" Liam exclaimed as Clompy turned his head away, almost like he was keeping it secret too.

"Okay fine don't tell me" He mumbled as he finished brushing him and moved to the next stall. After brushing all the horses and kissing Clompy goodnight, Liam closed the stables and looked up at the sky.

"Getting dark already? It took me longer then I thought. And  _still_ no Zayn" He thought as he headed back to the house. Taking off his boots on the back porch, he walked in to find Aunt Dot wrapping Zayn's hand in a bandage.

"Oh, hey Liam" Zayn greeted as if nothing was wrong,

"Zayn what happened? Are you okay?" Liam asked as he quickly walked over to him, he looked really worn out too.

"Yeah, just a little mishap, you know" Zayn mumbled, clearly avoiding the subject. Liam knew asking was useless, Zayn was really intense about keeping this secret. Dot finished wrapping his hand and looked at Liam.

"Liam be a dear and give Zayn and I a moment alone please" She remarked as Liam just nodded and headed upstairs to wash up. Though....being the little sneak he is, Liam stopped at the top of the stairs to listen in.

 

"Take it easy for a day Zayn, you're pushing yourself too hard"  
"I'm  _so_ close, another day and a half and it's finished"  
"If anything happens to you how would Liam feel?"

 

He couldn't make out the rest,

"Why is this gazebo so important?" Liam pondered as he sat on his bed. The sun sinking below the horizon line in the distance. After washing up, dinner and some relaxing time with Zayn. They headed up together, Zayn however, seemed to be in his own little world all night. Only making Liam more worried, especially after overhearing Dot's and Zayn's conversation earlier. After changing his clothes and heading into Zayn's room, Liam sat down on his bed and waited for him. A few minutes passed and Zayn showed up.

"Liam what are you doing here? I thought we were spending the night in your room again?" He asked,

"I'm spending the night with you in  _your_ room tonight" Liam stated clearly, Zayn looked around.

"Can't we stay in yours again?" He asked back, looking at little worried. Liam stood up and took Zayn's hand, leading him to the bed.

"Zayn, I'm getting really scared for you. You're gone more and more, now you're hurt. What's going on?" Liam questioned, Zayn softly kissed Liam's knuckles.

"Liam I can't tell you yet, but I will, don't worry" Zayn commented, Liam was getting a little tired of hearing this over and over.

"Zayn I just...never mind" He sighed, standing up to leave,

"Sleep wherever you want" Liam added shortly before heading to his own room. 

 "Wait, Liam" Zayn called after him, Liam already closing his door.

    

 

     

     

     The next couple days were rather tense. Well at least for Liam and Zayn, maybe, he couldn't tell. Zayn would stare at him and when Liam looked at him, he quickly looked away. Dot and Owen seemed fine, going about things like usual. Zayn was still gone all the time and Liam found himself wishing he hadn't been so rude the other day. It's just....surprise or not, Liam was worried and Zayn keeping him in the dark wasn't helping things. He has a right to be upset...right?

 "I'm just so  _confused_!" Liam yelled as he split another piece of wood with the ax. Sitting down on the stump, he wiped his forehead after taking his hat off. Liam kinda looked toward the woods again, for the tenth time probably. He hoped Zayn would show up and then Liam could apologize for acting the way he did the other day.

 "Aghh, whatever" Liam exhaled as he placed another piece of wood and went back to cutting. After cutting enough wood to last for a year, it was time for lunch and Liam was  _starving_. Heading to the house for a break, Liam went in only to find Owen already at the table.

"Sheesh thanks for waiting everyone" He joked as the two laughed.

"Sorry Liam just really hungry today" Owen stated, Liam knowing the feeling. As the three ate, Dot picked her head up.

"Liam have you seen Zayn?" She asked as Liam just shook his head,

"Oh that's right. I gave him his lunch to take, sorry" Dot said correcting herself as Liam just kept eating.

"Any plans this weekend Liam?" Owen asked as Liam shook his head again, Dot and Owen looked at each other and then back at Liam.

"Liam, Zayn  _isn't_ ignoring you, don't be upset with him" Owen stated.

"Well is certainly  _feels_ that way" He retorted as Owen nodded slightly,

"Just give him a few more days, it'll be alright" He added, as if it was clear as day. Liam went back to his lunch, feeling slightly more guilty than before. After lunch he helped to clear the table, then headed out to check his Aunt's tomato plants. After that he had to head over and shuffle up the compost heap.

"No ripe ones yet" Liam remarked as he looked over all the plants before turning to leave. He spotted Zayn coming back again, a rather large smile on his face. Walking to the compost heap, Zayn stopped Liam before he got there.

"Liam are you free Saturday night?" Zayn asked happily,

"Not sure, why?" Liam asked back, despite knowing he was free, Zayn laughed.

"Well don't make any plans okay? I have something for you" He said in a giddy tone before riding off again. Liam watching him leave,

"Maybe I'll finally see what he's been doing" Liam thought as he got back to work again. Feeling rather relieved all of a sudden.  
      
    

 

     

     Saturday finally rolled around, after what seemed like more than a week. Liam has been anxiously waiting to find out what Zayn has been doing all this time. Now in a few more hours he would. Zayn was gone for most of the morning, getting things in town again. Liam didn't let it bother him, since he'd finally be able to find out what's been going on with the gazebo.  
"I'll know at some point today" He thought as he went up to his room to grab his I-Pod for later. Glancing over, he noticed a note on his bed. Picking it up, it read.

 

**"Wear something nice, bring your hat and meet me at the stable at 7  
xo Z"**

 

"Xo as in hugs and kisses?" Liam thought, feeling all giddy. 

 "I should pick out what I want to wear now, so I'm not wasting time later" He thought, heading over to the closet and looking through his clothes. Despite the fact it was only around three. After looking through his clothes for thirty minutes, he was ready...to be ready later. Trying to find something else to do for the rest of the day was a challenge. Liam just wanted seven to get here faster but the day was  _really_ dragging on. After helping his Aunt clip coupons and Owen clean out his truck. Which was a feat in itself, since it took two hours, it was  _finally_ seven. Liam basically sprinted upstairs to change and get ready for his date with Zayn. After washing up and changing, he looked in the mirror. Slightly fixing his hair and a few deep breaths, a small attempt to quell his nerves, he left the bathroom. Hat in hand, Liam was off.

 "My Liam, you look fancy tonight" Dot commented happily as Liam came back downstairs,

"I have a date with Zayn" He said sheepishly, trying to hide his excitement. Dot grinned widely and went to hug him.

 "Okay good luck, have fun" She called after him as he headed toward the stables. The sun was already hanging lower in the sky, it was nearing sunset. As Liam walked he could make out a figure at the stable and assumed it was Zayn. Walking up, Zayn looked at him from top to bottom, grinning.

"You look  _great_ Liam" Zayn mused as he walked over to kiss him, Liam kissing back.

"You're not looking too bad yourself cowboy" He replied coyly as Zayn was in fact looking really, well amazing. 

 "Liam our horse awaits" Zayn said in a fancy tone as Clompy walked out of the stables, almost as if they had rehearsed it beforehand. Liam smiled as Zayn hopped up on Clompy and then Liam, his hands finding the familiar spot around Zayn's waist. They weren't moving too fast, just a slow trot as they headed into the woods.

"Liam I have to apologize for not spending enough time with you lately. I only wanted to do something special and it took more time than I thought" Zayn explained, Liam could tell he felt bad about the whole thing.

"Zayn no,  _I_ should say I'm sorry, I was being petty and selfish and I can understand if you...don't really like me after this" Liam choked out, Zayn stopped the horse and partly turned to look at Liam.

"Liam I like you  _too_ much to let something small like that mess this up" He commented seriously as Liam blushed, 

 "I...like you too much too Zayn, despite me acting otherwise" He admitted.

 "I...I know Liam. Trust me, you're okay" Zayn replied a bit sheepishly, Clompy starting to walk again. Liam rested his chin on Zayn's shoulder as they rode on, comfortable quiet passed for a bit.

"I really like riding with you Zayn" Liam stated softly as he kissed Zayn's cheek.

"I really like riding with you too Liam" Zayn said back softly as they neared their destination.   
      
    

 

     

     

      After stopping in a small clearing, Zayn dismounted Clompy. Liam also hopped off but was stopped by Zayn holding a blindfold.

"Sorry Liam" He laughed, covering Liam's eyes with it and tying it lightly.

 "I hope I don't fall in a hole" He joked as Zayn laughed, putting his arm around Liam's waist and walking with him.

 "I won't let that happen" He remarked, Liam knowing he meant it. He  _always_ felt safe with Zayn around.

 "Are we there yet?" Liam asked, feeling like had been walking in circles.

"A bit further" Zayn chuckled, rubbing Liam's side gently.

"Okay stop!" He yelled suddenly, causing Liam to jump. Zayn let go of him and Liam heard him rushing around, only to come back again in a minute or two, Liam was getting a little nervous. He felt Zayn untie his blindfold, blinking to adjust his eyes, Liam was taken back to say the least. Here was the gazebo all lit up with glass candles. Painted white, a wood swing hanging in the center and couple small bouquets of roses sat in small vases. Liam slowly walked over to get a closer look, the candles flickering in the slight breeze. Red roses were placed around the interior. Liam looked down to see a blanket and a picnic basket. He had  _no_ idea what to say, turning back he saw Zayn standing, almost nervously.

 "You...you did all this for  _me_?" Liam whispered out, as Zayn walked closer.

"Of course I did Liam" He said, almost sounding confused.

"No...no one has  _ever_ gone out of their way for me like this before" Liam stated, his eyes getting misty.

"It seems to me they don't know how amazing you are then" Zayn stated seriously as he cupped Liam's cheek and softly kissed him, Liam taking no time to kiss him back.

"Zayn thank you...thank you so much, it's beautiful. Everything looks amazing" Liam said, trying to put how he felt into words. Zayn took his hand and and lead him over to the basket. Sitting down, Zayn began taking out food as Liam looked at all the candles around him, their light creating a soft glow. 

"I hope you have a plan if one falls over" Liam joked, Zayn nodded and pointed to Clompy.

"He has a fire extinguisher ready" He stated, Liam also noticing a plastic fireman's hat on Clompy's head.

 "He  _wanted_ to wear it" Zayn added, Liam tried not to aw too loudly at how cute he looked. The two joked and talked as they ate the dinner that Zayn had brought.

"This is really good Zayn" Liam commented as Zayn nodded, taking another bite.

"Did you make all this too?" He asked, Zayn shaking his head.

"I uh, had to get Dot to make it" He confessed, Liam rubbing his arm.

 "Well, it's the thought that counts" He smiled, Zayn looking a bit flushed. After they finished off the desert, Liam was holding a rose in his hand. 

 "Come here" Zayn said softly, leading him to the swing. Liam sitting down, followed by Zayn.

 " _This_ was the hardest part" He admitted as they swung slowly,

"I can imagine, I can't fix or make anything to save my life" Liam joked as Zayn kissed his cheek.

 "You really are amazing Zayn" He added softly, Zayn giggling all of a sudden. Liam looked down to Zayn's hand and couldn't help but feel bad.

 "Is this why you got hurt?" Liam questioned, putting the rose down on his lap.

"But Liam it was worth it. Seeing you so happy, seeing that smile I love so much. This was all worth it, beyond a doubt" Zayn explained, Liam kissing his bandaged hand. 

 "Not to mention how incredibly handsome you look" Zayn winked, Liam feeling his face warm up. Zayn put his arm around Liam's shoulders, both relaxing into each others sides, swinging slowly.

 "Zayn you're too good to me" Liam said after a few moments of silence, Zayn seemed taken back.

"Liam, this is how you  _should_ be treated. You're such a great guy and you have so much to offer and I'm....I'm really glad you let me call you mine" Zayn confessed as Liam looked at him with a wide eyed expression.

"Well....I, I'm not super handsome like you, where everyone is hitting on me all the time or as nice or..." Liam was cut off by Zayn's lips, Zayn now holding his hand. After separating Zayn just looked at him,

 "You're right Liam, you  _aren't_ me. You're  _you_ and all I want is  _you._ I'm beyond lucky to have even met you Liam" He smiled as Liam smiled back,

"I'm even more lucky to have you too Zayn, I'm glad we met and I'm so happy you're my boyfriend and...I can't express how I feel...I think" Liam rambled, Zayn laughed.

"Well...maybe kissing me can prove it" He joked as Liam chuckled and kissed Zayn again. It was deep, like they were exchanging how they felt through their kiss. Liam pulled back and rested his forehead against Zayn's.

"It should be dark enough now" Zayn remarked.

"For what?" Liam asked as Zayn lead him outside the gazebo and set up the blanket he brought,

"I told you, watching the stars from here is great" Zayn commented as they laid down, Zayn putting his head on Liam's chest. In return, Liam wrapping his arms around Zayn to pull him closer. The sky was filled with stars, so much so it seemed unreal.

"Zayn this is so beautiful" Liam whispered,

"It is isn't it" He said as he kissed Liam again, the two happily in each others arms under a blanket of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, well it all worked out  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a lot has happened already lol  
> Wonder where this could go?  
> Thanks for reading!  
> See you for the next chapter!


End file.
